Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!
by LaviniaC
Summary: Após a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, o mundo foi inundado de paz. Talvez não seja tão fácil para um ninja se acostumar com a calmaria, principalmente sendo o Rock Lee. Pensando em todos os dilemas que o nosso querido Gejimayu irá enfrentar, por que não criar um "guia" para tornar tudo mais fácil?
1. O Começo

O COMEÇO

.

.

.

O céu de Konohagakure estava mais bonito do que de costume, hoje ele estava sendo adornado por estrelas brilhosas e também por alguns fogos de artifício com suas cores vibrantes. O motivo era simples: o festival de virada do ano.

No meio das várias barraquinhas enfeitadas com lanternas e bandeirinhas os casais andavam de mãos dadas, como Naruto e Hinata, e crianças corriam se divertindo, como Konohamaru e seus companheiros. Também haviam os que passavam admirando tudo com um olhar curioso, como Rock Lee, que estava procurando por alguém.

_ Ei! Lee! _ e este era a voz de Gai-Sensei, acenando com os dois braços e uma das pernas. Ele estava em um local mais alto, para que mesmo na cadeira de rodas ele pudesse ver o espetáculo no céu.

_ Vai acabar caindo daí... _ a voz da Mitsashi era inconfundível. _ Lee, finalmente! _ ela sorri, vendo o companheiro de time se aproximar.

_ Desculpe a demora! _ Ele havia corrido até os dois, deixando muitas pessoas confusas sobre o vulto que havia passado por elas.

_ Ainda faltam alguns segundos, qual o desejo de vocês para o próximo ano? _ a sorridente Tenten quem pergunta.

_ Que as chamas da juventude permaneça nas próximas gerações as fazendo florescer! _ era possível ver a tal chama emanando dos olhos de Gai. _ E você, Lee!?

_ Bem... Eu iria desejar a mesma coisa, mas estive pensando e finalmente criei coragem para me decidir sobre algo de extrema importância para o meu futuro. _ O olhar determinado de Lee era acompanhado por um punho fechado, em uma pose "heroicamente dramática".

_ Não esperava menos de você, Lee! E o que é!? _ O sensei estava realmente ansioso pela resposta de seu pupilo.

_ Sasuke-san me ganhou na luta pelo amor da Sakura-san, Gaara-kun se tornou Kazekage, Naruto-kun está se esforçando para se tornar o Hokage, Neji infelizmente não está mais aqui, eu não tenho mais rivais que me ajudem a chegar até meu objetivo, então... _ ele continuava na mesma pose.

_ Então...? _ agora ele recebia um olhar bem mais sério de Maito Gai.

_ O que você decidiu, Lee? _ até mesmo Tenten olhava-o séria.

_ Por favor, seja meu rival, Tenten! Esse é o meu desejo! _ Ele fala encarando a companheira de time com as mesmas "chamas da juventude" emanando pelo olhar.

_ ... _ Levaram alguns segundos até ela conseguir compreender o pedido _ EU DESEJO QUE VOCÊ TOME JUÍZO! _ A resposta saiu irritada, enquanto ela se virava de costas.

_ Mas Tenten! _ Lee praticamente choramingava, encarando a amiga com os olhos marejados.

_ Não! Já disse que não! _ Ela ainda estava irritada.

_ Oh! Começou! _ Gay aponta para o alto, sem se importar com a discussão de seus alunos.

O céu estava sendo inundado por cores e brilhos, todos aqueles fogos de artifício ao mesmo tempo estavam marcando a virada do ano, mais um ano com paz devido à grande aliança entre as cinco nações.

.

Lição número um: para se ter um rival, ele precisa aceitar.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Também estou escrevendo outra fanfic: Gaara Chibi.


	2. A Juventude

A JUVENTUDE

.

.

.

Céu azul e dia ensolarado, o ano não poderia começar melhor, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe que incomodava Rock Lee: ele não tinha nenhum rival para motivá-lo. Claro que Lee era um ninja extremamente esforçado, mas ultimamente não sentia mais a "chama da juventude" queimando em seu corpo durante suas longas horas de treino.

O ninja de sobrancelhas grossas estava correndo em volta do campo de treinamento, já em sua 381ª volta e queria acabar as 129 faltantes antes do pôr do sol. Era uma espécie de regra, que caso quebrada, teriam que ser feitas quinhentas abdominais para compensar.

Como sempre, focado em seu treinamento, ele não notou Konohamaru se aproximando acompanhado de Moegi e Udon.

— Sobrancelhudo-niichan! _ a voz fez com que Lee parasse sua corrida.

— Konohamaru-kun? _ ele olhava em volta, acabando por notar três crianças próximas a ele.

— Feliz Ano Novo, sobrancelhudo-niichan! _ Konohamaru sorria de canto.

— Feliz Ano Novo! _ Moegi e Udon falaram ao mesmo tempo, estavam atrás de Konohamaru.

— Feliz Ano Novo? _ o mais velho ficou um tempo pensativo, havia se esquecido completamente que eram os primeiros dias do ano. _ Ah, já sei o que querem!

— Eu não falei para vocês? _ o "líder" continuava sorrindo de canto para os amigos, agora estendendo uma das mãos para Lee.

— Querem começar o ano dando o melhor de si treinando comigo! _ a fala foi bem mais animada agora, enquanto ele voltava a correr. _ Vamos!

 _"Gai-sensei! Eu terei meus próprios pupilos para inspirar assim como eu me inspiro em você!"_ , os olhos brilhavam e escorriam lagrimas de orgulho enquanto ele já se imaginava treinando com o trio, assim como Gai havia o treinado quando mais novo. Se ele não tinha um rival, pelo menos teria alunos.

— Atrás dele! _ Konohamaru apontava para Rock Lee com o dedo indicador, saindo em disparada e sendo seguido pelos outros. Não iria deixar Rock Lee fugir assim tão fácil.

Depois de 200 voltas, porque Lee decidiu arredondar o número que faltava para que seus "alunos" treinassem mais tempo, as três crianças estavam caídas no chão, sem folego até para reclamar.

— Certo, amanhã nos vemos de novo!? _ a voz animada e ainda cheia de energia de Lee era algo de se dar inveja para as crianças.

— Amanhã? _ Udon perguntou confuso.

— Mas é hoje que recebemos dinheiro... _ Moegi falou um tanto triste.

— Sobrancelhudo-niichan... Você esqueceu de mim? _ Konohamaru estava apelando para seu último golpe: o drama.

— Ah... É isso... hehe... _ o ninja, totalmente sem graça, bagunçava os próprios cabelos tigelinha _ Eu esqueci minha carteira em casa hoje...

Agora as três crianças olhavam para Lee, com cara de cachorro sem dono e chegando a ficar com os olhos marejados. Não é como se ele não quisesse dar o dinheiro para Konohamaru, realmente havia esquecido que estavam no começo do ano e não se importou em sair sem a carteira.

— Mas, se vocês quiserem podem me acompanhar até em casa! _ ele sorri, tentando animar as crianças. _ Vamos!? _ ele novamente sai correndo na frente.

— E agora, Konohamaru-chan? _ Udon ainda estava confuso sobre o que fazer, mas havia recuperado o folego.

— Agora... Kore... _ pelo visto, Konohamaru ainda estava normalizando a respiração. _ Atrás do Sobrancelhudo-niichan! _ ele começa a correr, sendo novamente seguido pelos outros dois.

O dia termina com um Lee sorridente, sendo seguido por três crianças que, apesar de estarem exaustas, estavam motivadas pelo seu novo "sensei". Pelo menos naquele dia a falta de ter um rival foi suprida.

.

Lição número dois: seja inspirador para as próximas gerações.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Também estou escrevendo outra fanfic: Gaara Chibi.


	3. Primeira Missão: Início

PRIMEIRA MISSÃO: INÍCIO

.

.

.

O sol mal havia acabado de nascer e Rock Lee já estava de pé, ou melhor, abaixado no chão prestes a terminar suas 500 flexões matutinas. A falta de missões e a falta de um rival estavam o deixando um tanto entediado e isso fazia com que Lee se esforçasse mais ainda em seus treinamentos.

— Quatrocentas e setenta e sete... _ ele se abaixa novamente, estava sendo fácil demais sem nenhum peso extra em suas costas _ Quatrocentas e setenta e oito...

— Lee... _ uma voz calma e baixa estava o chamando da janela.

— Quatrocentas e setenta e nove... _ pelo visto, não havia sido o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele, que continuava os exercícios: _ Quatrocentas e oitenta e...

— Lee! _ dessa vez a fala não estava assim tão calma, a dona desta voz estava começando a tentar abrir a janela do cômodo onde ele estava.

— Quatrocentas e oitenta e uma... Quatrocentas e oitenta e...

— LEE! _ agora, finalmente, a garota irritada conseguiu chamar a atenção dele, depois de abrir a janela e gritar para ver se o ninja de cabelos tigelinha ouvia.

— Oi Tenten! _ enquanto cumprimentava animadamente a amiga, ele dirigia o olhar para ela, mas logo ele olhava novamente para o chão e continuava os exercícios. _ Quatrocentas e oitenta e três...

O ninja sobrancelhudo estava tão focado em seus exercícios que não ouviu nada do que a garota estava falando, em momento algum a curiosidade em saber o que ela queria conseguiu ultrapassar a determinação dele em acabar os exercícios.

— Quatrocentas e noventa e nove... Quinhentos! _ ele diz animado, se levantando _ Agora pode falar, Tenten! _ a fala igualmente animada é seguida de um largo sorriso _ Tenten? _ ele olha em volta, notando que estava sozinho _ Tenten!?

A janela estava aberta, mas não havia nenhum sinal da garota. Rock Lee agora estava confuso e curioso ao mesmo tempo, pensando sobre o que a companheira de time queria falar: _"E se ela resolveu me aceitar como um rival!? Ou talvez seja uma missão para o Gai-sensei! Deve ser algo importante!"_.

Os olhos de Lee brilhavam e ele queimava com as chamas da juventude novamente. Só em pensar que seria algo desafiador foi o bastante para que o rapaz vestido de verde saísse o mais apressado possível de casa.

As ruas ainda estavam vazias, mas no posto de atribuição de missões haviam duas pessoas: Kakashi Hatake, que estava encostado no grande balcão azulado enquanto conversava com o seu rival, Maito Gai, que estava em sua cadeira de rodas e parecia bem animado com o assunto.

— Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei! _ o, agora sorridente, Rock Lee se aproximava deles enquanto gritava.

— Lee! _ Gai conseguiu ficar mais animado e sorridente ao ver o aluno.

— Olá... _ como sempre, a voz calma de Kakashi quase não foi ouvida devido a gritaria dos outros dois. _ Ei, Lee-kun... Não era para você estar com a Tenten? _ depois da fala ele recebe os olhares de Gai e Lee, agora ambos estavam em silencio.

— Ah! Lee, não me diga que você não gostou da missão especial!? _ o olhar Gai era triste, assim como a expressão facial que ele fazia. _ Eu sei que é algo aparentemente fácil para você no nível em que está e... _ algumas lágrimas chegavam a escorrer pelo rosto do mais velho.

— Você deveria acompanhar ela, o caminho que ela faz para receber as encomendas de armas anda perigoso, sabe? _ após a fala, Kakashi chega a dar uma risadinha sem graça, tentando cortar o drama da parte do amigo.

— Perigoso? _ a fala de Lee era carregada de surpresa, mas logo ele dá um sorriso largo e brilhante _ Entendi!

— Entendeu? Como assim entendeu!? _ dava para notar a surpresa na voz do sexto Hokage e até mesmo algumas gotas se suor se formando no rosto dele.

— Sim! Definitivamente não vou deixar nada acontecer com a minha rival! _ ele ergue um dos punhos com o dedão levantado, sorrindo e com o olhar determinado, a clássica "Nice Gai Pose".

— Isso ai, Lee! _ Gai acenava enquanto o aluno corria para alcançar a companheira de time.

— ... Por um momento eu achei que ele tivesse notado _ a fala calma é seguida de um suspiro, agora Kakashi olhava o rapaz se afastar, bem mais tranquilo. _ Tem certeza que só isso vai ser o suficiente?

— Sim, pelo menos até missões de verdade aparecerem acho que ele não vai ficar tão desanimado. _ agora Maito Gai estava de braços cruzados, sorrindo de canto. _ Que tal um desafio!? _ a voz era animada e escandalosa novamente.

— Jokenpô? _ a fala calma e desinteressada de Kakashi só fez seu rival se entusiasmar mais ainda para uma vitória.

E assim começou a primeira missão especial de Lee naquele ano. Agora ele já estava passando pelos portões principais da vila, determinado a não só proteger a amiga de time, como provar que era um rival digno.

.

Lição número três: preste atenção nos detalhes.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Eu não sei ao certo quando irei colocar o próximo capítulo, mas será em breve!  
Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	4. Primeira Missão: Armas

PRIMEIRA MISSÃO: ARMAS

.

.

.

Um céu límpido onde os raios da manhã começavam a brilhar, apesar de ainda ser o começo do ano, estava tudo com um clima ameno e agradável. Com certeza seria mais um dia maravilhoso com sol fora de época, onde todos poderiam aproveitar para se divertir, menos um certo ninja que estava focado em sua Missão Especial: Rock Lee.

O rapaz corria com pressa, como se precisasse ser mais rápido do que já era para alcançar a sua companheira de time, Mitsashi Tenten. Apesar de não saber ao certo como ela conseguiu ser mais rápida que ele, Lee ainda tinha a esperança de alcança-la no caminho que ela sempre fazia para ir à forja de Io.

 _"Tenho certeza de que ela sempre vem por aqui, mas se não encontrei até agora acho que ela foi por algum caminho diferente..."_ , com os pensamentos, ele começava a olhar em volta, procurando algum outro caminho que a amiga poderia ter escolhido. _"Eu não demorei tanto assim para vir... E se... Não, impossível a Tenten ter parado em algum lugar antes de ver as armas novas!"_.

Agora, Rock Lee corria com ainda mais pressa, de qualquer jeito os dois estavam indo para o mesmo lugar. _"Se eu conseguir testar as armas e aprender sobre elas antes da Tenten, ela com certeza vai ter que me admitir como seu rival!"_ , um sorriso determinado começava a surgir, enquanto os olhos levemente esbugalhados estavam com as "chamas da juventude".

Finalmente chegando ao laboratório e armas de Io, era Shoseki quem estava esperando no portão, na verdade, ele estava tentando juntar os estilhaços de algum projeto não muito bem-sucedido...

_ Shoseki-san! _ Lee acena, parando de correr ao se aproximar mais.

_ ...Você? _ ele endireita os óculos, deixando as peças que já tinha juntado caírem. _ Onde está a Tenten-san?

_ Ela já vem, enquanto isso eu quero testar as armas novas e...

_ VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO! _ Io gritou de dentro da forja, irritado. Apesar da idade ainda era a mesma pessoa. _ Ei... Eu me lembro de você... _ o velho olha para Rock Lee atentamente. _ Shoseki, deixe que ele teste a arma nova.

_ Mas ela... _ o aprendiz de Io tenta advertir algo, mas é interrompido.

_ Vá pegar! _ o senhor de cabelos brancos fala começando a se irritar mais.

_ S-Sim! _ o rapaz de óculos vai rapidamente.

_ Eu posso mesmo testar ela!? _ agora o ninja com cabelos tigelinha dava um sorriso enorme.

_ Claro, você é a pessoa perfeita para eu testar ela... _ Io faz sinal para ele segui-lo, indo para os fundos da forja.

Mesmo estranhando as palavras usadas, Rock Lee vai prontamente com o mais velho, animado tanto para ver as tais armas novas quanto para aprender sobre elas e conseguir ter um rival, finalmente. _"Se eu conseguir dominar todas elas, posso até mesmo ganhar da Tenten no nosso primeiro desafio de habilidades... Seremos como o Gai-sensei e o Kakashi-sensei!"_ , ele mantinha os punhos fechados pela animação.

_ Fique ali, na frente daquelas árvores por favor... _ o mais velho aponta, sorrindo de canto.

_ Certo! _ Lee fica no local mostrado, sorrindo ainda.

_ Aqui estão as partes, Io-sama... _ Shoseki estava carregando vários pergaminhos. _ Tem certeza que será seguro?

_ Claro que não é seguro, se fosse, eu teria testado elas em você... _ a fala de Io foi quase um sussurro, para que o animado ninja não ouvisse. _ Tudo certo, rapaz!? _ ele pergunta para Rock Lee, enquanto colocava os pergaminhos em uma espécie de arma desconhecida.

_ SIM! _ a voz de Lee era animada, enquanto ele parava seus aquecimentos e olhava prontamente para os outros dois.

_ E lá vai! _ com a ajuda de Shoseki, Io mirava a tal arma na direção de sua "cobaia".

Para a grande decepção de Lee, o tal teste com a arma nova era apenas ele ficar desviando de várias shurikens, kunais e coisas afiadas do tipo. A tal arma era uma geringonça que as arremessava em uma velocidade incrível, as tirando do pergaminho e jogando na direção da mira, que parecia seguir o ninja vestido de verde independentemente de onde ele fosse. Depois de mais de quarenta minutos, finalmente a arma ficou sem sua "munição" e o teste foi encerrado.

_ Você se saiu muito bem, meu rapaz! _ agora a voz do idoso era animada e ele estava sorridente.

_ Duas mil e quinhentas peças sem pausa, impressionante... _ Shoseki falava exaltando a invenção, enquanto endireitava os óculos novamente.

_ Era realmente só isso? _ Lee estava desanimado, tentando recuperar o folego. _ Eu não vou usar nenhuma das armas?

_ Claro que não! JÁ FALEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO! _ novamente Io estava ranzinza. _ Ajude o Shoseki a pegar o que ainda estiver espalhado! _ ele vira as costas e começa a andar.

_ A maioria ainda deve estar em perfeito estado... _ o aprendiz falava animado, pegando uma shuriken presa em uma das árvores e olhando. _ Se começarmos logo, dá para recuperar todas elas até o jantar!

_ Até... O jantar? _ a voz do rapaz com cabelos tigelinha conseguia ser ainda mais desanimada.

Mesmo aborrecido por se sentir enganado, Rock Lee começa a ajudar Shoseki na recuperação das armas ninja convencionais. _"Em parte a culpa foi minha, me empolguei e daí entendi tudo errado... Pelo menos até o jantar vamos ter terminado com tudo ou eu vou dar quinhentas voltas andando com as mãos! Certo!"_ , com estes pensamentos, Lee começava a se animar de novo, até que ele nota um pequeno detalhe:

_ ... DUAS MIL E QUINHENTAS!?_ os olhos esbugalhados encaravam o vazio, a boca aberta em um grito mudo... Com certeza demoraria bem mais do que até o jantar para juntar tudo aquilo.

.

Lição número quatro: respeite aos mais velhos.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	5. Primeira Missão: Luta

PRIMEIRA MISSÃO: LUTA.

.

.

.

Já havia escurecido há bastante tempo, a lua não conseguia iluminar muito devido à copa densa que as árvores possuíam. Estava esfriando novamente, pelo visto, o calor fora de época estava indo embora.

Rock Lee havia ajudado Shoseki a recuperar todas as armas e, como não conseguiu fazer isso antes do jantar, estava terminando de dar as suas quinhentas voltas de cabeça para baixo. Ao passar tantas vezes no mesmo local pela floresta, mas ainda assim próximo à forja, ele estava começando a reparar duas coisas muito importantes:

A primeira é que sua companheira de time e rival em potencial, Mitsashi Tenten, ainda não havia aparecido por ali. A segunda é que ele achou algumas kunais ainda presas nas árvores, mas estavam longe o suficiente da forja para não serem as mesmas que foram perdidas mais cedo.

Pensando a respeito destas duas coisas ele acabou percebendo uma terceira, ainda mais importante _"...e se a Tenten foi atacada? "_. Este pensamento foi o bastante para ele parar as voltas e começar suas investigações.

Seguindo o caminho contrário feito pelas armas, ele encontra o que parecia ter sido o local da luta: várias armas presas no chão e em árvores, alguns estragos causados por explosivos, havia também um pequeno pergaminho desenrolado e jogado no chão. Agora era possível ter certeza de que a Mitsashi havia lutado ali contra alguém.

 _"Kakashi-Sensei disse que aqui estava perigoso e que eu deveria ter vindo com ela..."_ , os pensamentos de culpa eram acompanhados por um olhar atento, qualquer coisa que ele encontrasse ali poderia ajudar a saber aonde Tenten estaria agora. Ele consegue notar uma espécie de trilha partindo dali, como se algo tivesse sido arrastado pelo chão. _"Com certeza a Tenten venceu a luta e levou eles para a vila, e então..."_ , os pensamentos positivos cessam quando ele nota o que parecia ser sangue seco seguindo a trilha: _"Minha rival foi derrotada e sequestrada e a culpa é minha!"_.

Apesar de reconhecer as habilidades da companheira de time, o nervosismo fez com que Lee fantasiasse várias ocasiões em que sua "rival", mesmo ela não tendo aceitado ainda, estaria em apuros. Era fato de que o rastro seguia em direção à vila, era fato também que Tenten não perderia tão fácil assim, mas na imaginação fértil de Rock Lee, haviam inúmeros motivos que impediam de ela estar bem.

O olhar aflito acompanhava o rastro de uma forma tão focada que ele não reparou quando adentrou os portões de Konoha, muito menos notou que estava agora de frente para a Divisão de Inteligência de Konohagakure, abaixado e olhando atentamente onde o rastro de pingos de sangue parava.

_ Algum problema, Lee? _ a voz calma era de Sai, que olhava-o curiosamente da entrada do prédio.

_ A Tenten foi sequestrada e... _ ele repara em Sai, depois ao redor e por fim olha novamente para o amigo.

 _"Ela deve ter se machucado na luta, mas mesmo assim ela cumpriu sua obrigação e trouxe eles arrastados para um interrogatório! Minha rival é realmente incrível!"_ , os pensamentos faziam com que o olhar, ligeiramente esbugalhado, brilhasse com as chamas da juventude.

_ Sequestrada? _ a fala sai com certo tom de confusão. _ Tem certeza?

_ Eu vi o local da luta, segui o rastro e achei que ela... _ ele para de falar.

 _"Se o rastro vem até aqui e ela quem trouxe os prisioneiros, ela não foi sequestrada..."_. Enquanto se levantava, Lee aproveita para dar uma boa olhada em volta, talvez Tenten estivesse ali perto.

_ Eu vi ela aqui mais cedo, mas depois acho que ela saiu para... _ antes de poder continuar, ele é interrompido.

_ Mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda foi cumprir a Missão Especial do Gai-sensei! _ Lee chegava a chorar de orgulho da sua "rival" ser tão responsável assim.

_ Mas ela foi... _ novamente, Sai é interrompido.

_ EU VOU CUMPRIR A MISSÃO TAMBÉM! _ ele ergue um dos punhos antes de sair correndo em disparada.

_ Hoje mais cedo... _ Sai completa a fala e solta um suspiro, se perguntando como aquilo iria acabar.

O ninja com cabelo tigelinha já corria para fora dos portões de Konoha, definitivamente ele iria terminar a sua missão especial e poder ser digno de sua incrível "rival".

.

Lição número cinco: seja responsável.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Também estou escrevendo outra fanfic: Gaara Chibi.


	6. Primeira Missão: Caminho

PRIMEIRA MISSÃO: CAMINHO

.

.

.

Mesmo a escuridão da floresta e seus sons de animais selvagens não eram capazes de deter Rock Lee. Ele corria apressadamente para a forja, mas diminui a velocidade para uma simples caminhada quando chega na ponte, as madeiras velhas poderiam quebrar com qualquer movimento brusco.

Aproveitando os passos calmos, Lee repassava a lista de coisas que deveria fazer para cumprir sua Missão Especial e o que poderia fazer, de fato, já que praticamente metade dela não poderia mais ser atendida.

 _"Eu posso ter falhado em acompanhar a Tenten na vinda, mas vou reparar isso levando a minha rival em segurança! "_ , os punhos estavam fechados em determinação e os olhos brilhavam com a "Chama da Juventude".

— EI! _ o velho Io gritava da porta, notando o ninja se aproximando pela ponte _ O QUE QUER AGORA!?

— VIM BUSCAR AS ENCOMENDAS E A TENTEN! _ Lee responde.

— ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI! QUE ENCOMENDA!? _ mesmo os dois já estando próximos, continuava falando alto.

— COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!? _ dessa vez a voz de Lee foi de surpresa, enquanto ele olhava em volta.

— POR QUE ESTÃO GRITANDO? _ Shoseki fala gritando também, enquanto abria a porta e endireitava os óculos.

— Quem está gritando é você! _ o idoso aponta para o assistente, irritado. _ Eu não sei de encomenda nenhuma, e ela não está aqui! _ agora Io olhava para Rock Lee, um tanto irritado.

 _"A Tenten já deveria estar aqui..."_ , ele coloca uma das mãos no queixo, pensativo _. "Ela quem sabe sobre a encomenda, ela quem sempre traz os pedidos no pergaminho..."_ , ele continua, parecia estar realmente se esforçando naquilo. _"O pergaminho! Eu aposto que era aquele no local da luta, ela deve ter ido buscar!",_ ele termina a análise.

— É isso! _ o ninja com cabelos tigelinha sorri, dando um soco na própria palma da mão e sorrindo com seus pensamentos.

— É isso o que? Você finalmente entendeu que ela não está aqui? _ o mais velho pergunta um tanto confuso.

— Eu volto logo, com ela e com a encomenda! _ ele fala indo por onde tinha vindo, com certeza a companheira de time estaria tentando achar o pergaminho.

— Mas ele não ia buscar ela e as encomendas aqui? _ Shoseki quem pergunta, tão confuso quanto o mestre.

— Temos mais o que fazer do que ligar pra isso! _ Io fala ranzinza, entrando na forja e esperando o aprendiz fazer o mesmo. _ E você também! _ a fala foi o bastante para que Shoseki entrasse apresado, indo procurar algo para fazer.

Agora, já distante da forja, Rock Lee corria e olhava em volta tentando achar o local da tal luta. A mata densa deixava tudo escuro, as árvores altas davam a impressão de que ele já havia passado no mesmo local inúmeras vezes... aquela impressão permaneceu por muito tempo, até que, em um estalo, ele notou algo:

— EU ME PERDI! _ a fala sai em pânico, enquanto ele colocava as mãos no rosto, parecendo a cena do quatro "O Grito" de Edvard Munch.

Depois de respirar fundo e recobrar a calma, ele olha em volta mais uma vez, tentando achar pelo menos a direção da vila. Não tendo sucesso, ele decide subir em uma das árvores altas e tentar achar a forja.

 _"Se a Tenten veio pegar o pergaminho com as encomendas, ela vai ir para a forja depois!"_ , o olhar atento passava por toda a floresta. _"Não parece estar havendo nenhuma luta, então..."_ , ele finalmente nota a pequena cabana com fumaça escura saindo pela chaminé, ela estava no alto devido a ficar perto do topo da montanha.

— Vamos nos encontrar na forja! _ ele diz animado e determinado, pulando da árvore.

Já sabendo o caminho que deveria tomar, nem a escuridão e nem a paisagem monótona foram suficientes para fazer Lee se desviar de sua rota até chegar na forja novamente. Ele controlou a euforia para não começar a gritar o nome da amiga quando ainda estava na ponte, nunca quis tanto assim ver ela.

— Lee-san! _ Shoseki acena, notando o rapaz se aproximar _ Chegou atrasado... _ ele diz enquanto voltava a varrer o chão.

— Eu sei, a Tenten chegou aqui antes de mim e... _ ele é interrompido antes de poder continuar.

— E ela já foi. _ agora ele endireitava os óculos.

— Ela... foi? _ toda a animação de Lee também foi embora.

— Sim, a Tenten-san chegou logo depois que você saiu, como já tínhamos tudo da encomenda, ela levou. _ ele volta a varrer _ Acho que ela só não te esperou porque já está tarde, pode ser perigoso...

— É perigoso ir sozinha... _ ele suspira, se sentindo decepcionado por falhar na Missão Especial.

— Acaba logo de varrer e apaga as luzes! Já está tarde! _ a voz ranzinza de Io era inconfundível, ela vinha de dentro da forja.

— Já estou acabando! _ o aprendiz responde. _ Er... Acho que se você for rápido, dá para alcançar ela... _ o rapaz tenta confortar Lee.

— Acha? _ os olhos pareciam ainda mais esbugalhados agora, marejados, como se o mundo fosse acabar só por ele não cumprir com sua palavra.

— C-Claro! _ Shoseki sorri, tentando animar um pouco o outro.

 _"Se eu for rápido o suficiente eu posso alcançar a Tenten antes dela chegar nos portões! Isso! Eu não vou falhar por completo na Missão Especial do Gai-sensei!"_ , os olhos começam a brilhar novamente, com as chamas da juventude.

— CERTO! _ ele fala animado.

Antes que qualquer comentário pudesse ser feito, Lee já corria em direção à entrada principal de Konoha. Com toda aquela velocidade, ele com certeza encontraria a companheira de time antes de ela chegar a entrar! Bem, ele também havia destruído a maior parte das madeiras da ponte, mas os fins justificam os meios...

.

Lição número cinco: se mantenha no caminho certo.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	7. Primeira Missão: Conclusão

PRIMEIRA MISSÃO: CONCLUSÃO

.

.

.

Enquanto as poucas pessoas que ainda não estavam em suas camas se preparavam para dormir, Rock Lee corria com toda a sua velocidade de volta para Konoha. Mesmo ao longe, ele conseguia ver alguém se aproximando do portão de entrada, com certeza era sua companheira de time.

— TENTEN! — grita ele, com um sorriso enorme.

 _"Eu consegui!"_ , o pensamento da parte dele era animado, até que ele começa a analisar um pouco melhor o que tinha feito durante todo aquele dia: _"O que eu consegui? Eu não acompanhei ela na ida, nem na volta, nem ajudei na luta ou pegar as encomendas... Eu..."_. Ele desacelerava os passos conforme ficava desanimado.

— Eu... Falhei... — os olhos já estavam se enchendo de lagrimas.

Ao cruzar os portões, o ninja vestido de verde se ajoelha no chão enquanto encarava o nada, como se seu propósito de vida fosse cumprir aquela Missão Especial e falhar significasse não só decepcionar Maito Gai, como também perder qualquer chance de ter, finalmente, um rival.

— Lee... — a Mitsashi fica olhando-o, sem entender aquilo tudo. — O que houve?

— A Missão Especial do Gai-sensei... Eu falhei... — ele choramingava.

— er... — ela desvia o olhar, tentando pensar no que fazer — Não acabou ainda!

— Não acabou? — a aparência trágica é desfeita na mesma hora.

— Não! Temos ainda que... Que... — a Mitsashi tentava pensar em alguma coisa que pudessem fazer.

— Que? — Lee pergunta enquanto se levantava.

— Que arrumar tudo ainda! Isso! — Tenten o puxava pela mão — Vamos! Você tem muito trabalho para fazer ainda! — a fala saia animada.

— Sério!? — ele sorri, se animando de novo.

— Achou que a Missão Especial ia ser fácil assim, só ir e voltar? Claro que não! Temos que arrumar tudo isso e ainda fazer um relatório! — a garota estava sorrindo só de se imaginar dormindo ao invés de fazer um relatório ou arrumar qualquer coisa.

— CERTO! — os olhos esbugalhados brilhavam novamente com as "Chamas da Juventude".

— Ei, fala baixo! Está tarde! — a repreensão sai em tom irritado.

— Desculpa... — ele consegue conter a empolgação, mas continuava sorrindo.

As horas seguintes foram dedicadas à arrumação de todo o lote de armas. Apesar de tentar ensinar para Rock Lee como arrumar tudo para deixa-lo sozinho e ir dormir, a morena desiste e passa a noite ajudando o companheiro de time, afinal, ela quem sempre fazia aquilo e seria mais fácil arrumarem os dois juntos do que ela ter que reorganizar tudo por completo depois.

Ainda era de madrugada quando o ninja de cabelos tigelinhas se rende ao cansaço e pega no sono, passar horas arrumando armas só conseguia deixar uma pessoa animada: Tenten.

Agora, o sol finalmente estava nascendo e Rock Lee tinha algo muito importante para fazer: concluir sua Missão Especial.

— Ei, Lee. — a voz da morena era baixa. — Lee...

— Hun? — ele resmunga, se virando para o outro lado.

— Temos que avisar ao Gai-sensei sobre a Missão Especial...

— GAI-SENSEI! — o rapaz se levanta em um pulo — Mas eu ainda não acabei de arrumar tudo, tem o relatório e...

— Eu já escrevi, pode ir falar com ele! — a morena sorri e estende o papel. — Eu acabo de arrumar aqui.

— Tenten, você fez tudo sozinha... — a voz sai desanimada. _ Eu falhei até na última parte...

— Tudo bem, somos uma equipe, certo? Eu não sou só uma arma simples! — ela sorri meiga — vai lá...

— Você é um cara incrível, Tenten! — ele diz animado, saindo.

— Sou... Um cara? — ela suspira. — Pelo menos não foi um "cara conveniente"...

Aquilo só foi ouvido por ela porque o ninja com cabelos tigelinha já corria para o posto de atribuição de missões, sorrindo e com toda a sua animação no lugar! Ele estava ansioso para dizer que havia completado, em parte, sua Missão Especial. Estavam lá Kakashi Hatake e Migth Gai, novamente em uma partida de jokenpô, que foi abruptamente interrompida pelos gritos do rapaz vestido de verde que se aproximava em velocidade total.

— GAI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!

— LEE! — Gai sorria e acenava, se esquecendo completamente da disputa com seu rival.

— Eu consegui! — ele sorri, finalmente parando de frente aos dois — Na verdade, a Tenten fez a maior parte, mas eu ajudei a arrumar! — a sua franqueza impedia de tentar tomar crédito sem merecer.

— Eu não esperava menos de você, Lee! — a fala de Gai era acompanhada de lagrimas de orgulho.

— Gai-sensei! — o pupilo também estava em lagrimas.

— Então... Parabéns? Hehe... — mesmo não sendo possível de se ver, Kakashi sorria sob a máscara. Um sorriso de alguém que não sabia o que fazer perante a cena, mas mesmo assim um sorriso.

Com isso terminou a incrível Missão Especial, não era a mais arriscada e importante do mundo, mas foi o suficiente para que Rock Lee se esquecesse um pouco do fato de que ainda não tinha um rival.

.

Lição número sete: termine o que começou.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	8. A Tradição

TRADIÇÃO

.

.

.

Um dia perfeitamente preguiçoso com um sol tímido, ventos frios e algumas nuvens no céu devido ao término do verão fora de época. Todos estavam aproveitando o clima para relaxarem, todos menos um ninja com cabelos tigelinha: Rock Lee.

Com o "sucesso" da Missão Especial, Lee estava com toda sua energia restaurada e pronto para sua rotina de treinos. Ao contrário dele, Tenten apenas observava o companheiro de time, sentada em um dos troncos de madeira do Terceiro Campo de Treinamento.

— Trezentos e quarenta e dois, trezentos e quarenta e três, trezentos e quarenta e... — a contagem dos socos foi interrompida.

— Que dia chato... — a morena boceja, pulando de cima do tronco.

— Trezentos e quarenta e cinco, trezentos e quarenta e seis, trezentos e quarenta e sete, trezentos e quarenta e oito, trezentos e quarenta e nove... — ele não ignorava Tenten por mal, apenas estava focado demais.

— Acho que vou ir almoçar mais cedo hoje, vai vir também, Lee? — a fala tranquila é acompanhada de mais um bocejo.

— Trezentos e cinquenta e um...

— Ei, você me ouviu? — ela cruza os braços.

— Trezentos e cinquenta e dois, trezentos e...

Vendo que não conseguiria chamar a atenção do sobrancelhudo apenas com a voz, a garota sai o puxando pela gola do collant, sem se importar mais com resposta alguma.

— Ei, Tenten! — ele finalmente nota a companheira de time quando já estava longe o suficiente do tronco para não conseguir acertar os golpes.

— Vamos almoçar logo! Eu já estou com fome só de ver você fazendo isso... — ela continuava o puxando, um tanto irritada agora.

— Mas eu não acabei o meu treinamento e...

Dessa vez Lee não foi interrompido pela amiga, mas sim pelo som de fome vindo do estomago dela.

— Vamos? — a voz agora era ainda mais irritada, seguida de um olhar assassino.

O rapaz acena positivamente com a cabeça enquanto algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto. O convite para almoçar junto depois dos treinos era um costume desde quando começaram a fazer parte do mesmo time, a diferença é que agora iam apenas os dois, já que Neji não retornou da guerra e Gai normalmente não treinava com eles.

O local para onde iriam foi escolhido pela garota: Ramen Ichiraku, onde o cheiro maravilhoso de comida podia ser sentido do lado de fora. Depois de um delicioso ramen com seus acompanhamentos, o sorriso no rosto de Tenten estava de volta.

— Estava delicioso... — a garota comenta, ainda sorridente.

— INCRIVEL! — era possível ver chamas saindo pelos olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados.

— Parece que conquistei dois clientes fiéis... — Teuch comenta com um sorriso.

— Com toda a certeza! — a fala de Tenten é seguida de um bocejo longo. — Acho que vou ir tirar uma soneca agora...

— Ah, Tenten-san! — Ayame acabava de chegar com algumas sacolas — Conseguiu comer seu ramen ontem?

— Ontem? — a curiosidade de Lee é despertada — Mas ontem você não foi buscar as armas?

— Eu encomendei antes de ir e tentei levar em um pergaminho, mas quando eu finalmente fiz uma pausa para comer antes de chegar na forja... — a morena havia começado a explicar, mas é interrompida.

— Foi a sua luta contra o seu sequestrador e você... — agora Lee é interrompido com uma cotovelada.

— Para de inventar! — a Mitsashi se levanta — um nukenin me atacou, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi levar uma tigelada na cara e ser trago amarrado pra cá!

— ... Só isso? — a decepção no rosto de Lee era inevitável, o grandioso ato de sua rival foi reduzido a algo tão simples. — Então o rastro de sangue não eram seus ferimentos e... — novamente ele é interrompido.

— Era só o molho! De onde você tira essas coisas!? — ela suspira.

— Você não me parece mais tão incrível como antes... — agora o sobrancelhudo estava desanimado, se levantando.

— Só porque eu não correspondi à sua imaginação? — ela realmente não estava acreditando naquilo — Eu vou ir dormir pra tentar ignorar você, Lee... — ela já estava saindo.

— Mulheres são assim, elas nunca agem como achamos que elas agiriam... — Teuch tenta reconfortar o ninja com cabelos tigelinha, que ainda parecia desolado.

— Pai... — Ayame repreende o pai com um olhar ameaçador.

— Tudo bem. — o rapaz sorri, um pouco melhor — acho que vou ir para o meu treinamento de novo... — ele acenava, saindo.

Horas mais tarde, naquele dia preguiçoso, o sol estava se pondo e deixando um belíssimo alaranjado no céu, os pássaros voavam de volta para seus ninhos fazendo barulhos engraçados entre os galhos e Rock Lee descansava enquanto apreciava toda aquela cena, tentando recuperar o folego depois de tanto tempo treinando.

— Mesmo sem um rival, eu vou continuar me esforçando todos os dias! — ele sorri — E quando eu finalmente achar um... — a fala com tom dramático é interrompida.

— Ei, Lee... — aquela voz era familiar...

— N-Ne-Nej-ji!? — os olhos de Lee conseguem se arregalar mais ainda, olhando em volta.

— Quando você fica obcecado por algo, não consegue esquecer nem em uma pausa de seus treinamentos... — ele falava calmamente, de pé, em cima de um dos troncos de árvore no qual Lee estava encostado — Você é assim, Lee.

— É que você era o meu rival, mas agora eu não tenho nenhum e a Tenten... — ele é interrompido.

— Eu vim te aconselhar, Lee. — o Hyuuga sorri — Termine o que começou, mas do jeito certo! Não se esqueça... Mitsashi.

— Espera, como assim? — o rapaz de cabelos tigelinha se levantava, mas quando olha novamente para o tronco não tinha ninguém lá — NEJI!

O máximo que o ninja vestido de verde conseguiu com o grito foi espantar alguns pássaros do ninho, que voavam fazendo um som que soava parecido com "baka". Ele havia sido deixado sozinho de novo, mas agora por Neji.

No caminho para casa, Rock Lee tentava a todo custo entender o conselho do amigo, mesmo sendo uma tarefa quase impossível. _"Algo que eu comecei e não terminei do jeito certo, dessa vez tem relação com a Tenten... Teve o treinamento, mas não é a primeira vez que ela foge do treino... Pensa Lee, pensa! "_.

— A MISSÃO ESPECIAL! — ele ergue um dos punhos, sorrindo por finalmente entender o significado.

.

Lição número oito: mantenha as tradições.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

O próximo capítulo será em três dias.

Enquanto espera, que tal ler alguma outra Fanfic minha? Tem a Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	9. A Organização

A ORGANIZAÇÃO

.

.

.

A noite já havia começado há algumas horas. Passar uma madrugada em claro arrumando armas e ainda treinar até o almoço foi o suficiente para Tenten dormir pesadamente assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, em um sono tranquilo, até que ouviu uma voz familiar:

— Tenten...

Parecia ser a voz de Lee, mas a Mitsashi julgou ser só sua imaginação pregando uma peça. Ela nem fez questão de abrir os olhos, se aconchegou melhor na cama e tentou pegar no sono mais uma vez.

— Tenten, está dormindo?

A garota bufou e olhou para a janela, notando que não tinha ninguém lá. Deveria ser só o subconsciente a mandando ficar longe de Rock Lee e parar de se oferecer para ajuda-lo nos treinamentos.

— É sobre a Missão Especial do Gai-sensei...

Aquilo estava indo longe demais! Agora até em seus sonhos haveriam essas missões loucas para fazer o companheiro de time se sentir melhor? Ela se sentou na cama, olhando em volta e tentando provar para si mesma que aquilo era só sua imaginação.

Como já havia olhado pela janela, ela se vira para o outro lado. O olhar minucioso passou pela pequena estante de livros com um leque em cima, pelo jarro com lanças no canto, pela sua mesa que ainda tinha alguns pergaminhos abertos em cima e alguém sentado na almofada em frente, o quadro acima da mesa parecia estar como sempre, a cômoda com sua arma emoldurada também parecia como de costume, a porta estava fechada...

A morena se deitou e aconchegou, mas em seguida se sentou na cama, olhando novamente para a mesa. Aquilo não podia ser só seu subconsciente a mandando descansar, realmente havia alguém ali! E pior: ela reconhecia aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso brilhante até mesmo no escuro!

— Eu acho que o Neji... — antes de continuar a fala, o rapaz é atingido por dois travesseiros e um vaso com flores, ou seja, tudo o que a amiga conseguiu pegar e jogar.

— O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!? — Tenten já estava de pé, irritada, se armando com alguns livros da estante a.

— Eu notei algo importante e vim falar! — ao invés de desviar, ele apenas colocou os braços na frente do rosto, esperando ser atingido por mais alguma coisa.

— COMO ENTROU NO MEU QUARTO!? — ela chega a jogar dois livros, mas depois consegue conter a raiva e apenas ficar o encarando e esperando as respostas.

— Você deixou a porta aberta, pode ser perigoso, sabia? — ele aponta para a grande janela que dava para a varanda — Alguém pode entrar...

— NÃO FALE COMO SE VOCÊ PUDESSE ENTRAR AQUI! — a voz sai irritada enquanto ela acerta mais um livro no amigo.

— Eu só entrei porque você não me ouviu do lado de fora, eu fiquei um tempão te chamando... — dessa vez ele segura o livro antes de ser atingido — E é algo importante! — ele consegue sorrir mais.

— Lee, se for mais um treino ou algo que o Gai-sensei mandou fazer, faça sozinho! — ela acende as luzes, olhando irritada para o amigo.

Mesmo sendo um tanto constrangedor ser vista com um pijama cheio de ursinhos, a irritação conseguia superar qualquer outra coisa. A Mitsashi queria ter uma visão nítida dos últimos momentos de Lee, caso ele falasse alguma outra besteira.— Você dorme de maria-chiquinha? — essa foi a única coisa que Lee reparou com as luzes acesas. — Eu tenho um pijama parecido com esse, mas é de sapinho e... — ele é interrompido.

— Fala logo o que quer! — ela pega uma das lanças, mirando nele.

— Preciso acabar com a Missão Especial do jeito certo! — ele se levanta em um pulo, animado. — Mesmo eu não tendo acompanhado você, eu consegui ajudar o velho Io testando a arma nova dele, mas quando fomos arrumar as encomendas, você acabou fazendo a maior parte sozinha...

— Eu arrumei tudo. — a garota já imaginava aonde aquilo iria parar. — Está tudo arrumado e não tem nada para fazer lá.

— Para compensar não ter ajudado em quase nada, eu pensei em limpar o estoque de armas! — o sobrancelhudo estava realmente animado, chegando a emanar as "chamas da juventude" de si mesmo.

— Ótima ideia! — ela coloca a lança no lugar e pega os livros, jogados no chão.

— Achou mesmo isso!? — ele conseguiu deixar o sorriso ainda maior.

— Claro, faz isso enquanto eu durmo para compensar... — a fala sai um tanto irônica, enquanto ela colocava os livros no lugar — Depois de limpar, coloque tudo do mesmo jeito que pegou. Boa sorte... — ela boceja, pegando os travesseiros agora.

— Mas Tenten... — agora ele não estava mais tão animado. — Eu já limpei tudo...

— Então apaga a luz e vai para casa, até... — a fala foi um tanto irritada enquanto a Mitsashi se joga na cama com os travesseiros, se preparando para dormir de novo.

— É que eu achei melhor limpar todas as coisas e depois colocar no lugar, mas eu esqueci quais eram os lugares certos... — a fala sai sem animação nenhuma.

Depois de alguns segundos de silencio, Tenten se senta na cama novamente, encarando o amigo um tanto séria. Ela parecia pensar cuidadosamente em cada palavra que iria dizer, até que respira fundo e:

— IDIOTA! — com toda a certeza, aquele grito poderia ter sido ouvido por toda a vila.

— Pode me ajudar a colocar tudo no lugar antes que alguém note!? — os olhos agora estavam brilhando e ligeiramente mais esbugalhados que de costume, junto com um bico de tartaruga, algo que Lee julgava ser uma expressão irresistivelmente "fofa".

— Se eu não ajudar, quem vai!? — ela se levanta, jogando mais uma vez os travesseiros nele — Sai daqui e me espera lá fora! — a voz era irritada, enquanto ela procurava algo no armário — Quer ajuda para descer? — ela pergunta um tanto sombria, com a nítida intenção de joga-lo pela janela.

— Você é um cara incrível, Tenten! — a animação de Lee estava no máximo novamente.

Mais uma vez, os dois passaram a madrugada no estoque de armas. Agora, entretanto, Tenten apenas observava o companheiro de time separar e colocar cada peça aonde ela indicava. Não é bom irritar uma especialista em armas com tantas armas ao redor, não é mesmo?

.

Lição número nove: se tirou do lugar, coloque de volta.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

O próximo capítulo será em três dias.

Enquanto espera, que tal ler alguma outra Fanfic minha? Tem a Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	10. Fontes Termais: Convite

FONTES TERMAIS: CONVITE.

.

.

.

A manhã estava calma e tranquila, com um sol tímido se escondendo atrás das nuvens acinzentadas. Todos que estavam de folga aproveitavam o dia para relaxar e descansar, excerto um ninja: Rock Lee.

O ninja de cabelo tigelinha estava em sua quadringentésima nonagésima oitava volta ao redor de Konoha, enquanto usava as mãos para andar. Apesar de ter passado a noite inteira arrumando as armas, dessa vez sem Tenten deixa-lo dormir, Lee estava focado em seu treinamento matinal e não aparentava estar cansado.

— Sobrancelhudo-niichan! — aquela voz familiar.

— Konohamaru-kun? — o mais velho para de andar e olha em volta. — Quer treinar de novo? — ele sorri, mas nem o maior dos sorrisos conseguia deixar Konohamaru animado com outro treinamento de Lee.

— Não, não, não! — ele chega a balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro, nervoso só em imaginar — Eu só queria te pedir um favor, kore...

— Qual favor? — Rock Lee volta a postura normal e fica olhando para a criança.

— Pode ir nas fontes termais hoje de tarde, com a Tenten? — o mais novo estende dois convites. — Não paga nada, eu ganhei os convites em uma missão, mas eles inspiram hoje...

— Que legal! — o sorriso de Rock Lee consegue aumentar mais ainda enquanto os olhos brilhavam — Mas por que você não vai com a Moegi e o Udon? — na verdade, ele estava curioso sobre quem iria.

— Eu vou! — o garoto solta uma risada — eu ganhei um montão deles, daí resolvi chamar todo mundo, kore!

— Quantos convites você ganhou? — a curiosidade sobre quem mais seria convidado consegue aumentar.

— O suficiente para chamar... — antes de completar, ele é interrompido.

— Konohamaru-chan! — Moegi acenava — Precisamos acabar de entregar!

— Eu tenho que ir, sobrancelhudo-niichan! — ele vai correndo até a amiga.

— Até mais! — as duas crianças falam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto acenavam em despedida.

— Até mais tarde! — o sobrancelhudo acenava também, até que Konohamaru e Moegi começam a correr, provavelmente iriam chamar mais pessoas.

 _"Vai ser tão divertido passar um tempo com todo mundo, aposto que nossas Chamas da Juventude vão fazer as águas ficarem ainda mais quentes! "_ , Lee pensava animadamente, até que se lembra da última vez em que todos foram nas fontes termais ao mesmo tempo: ele caiu do telhado durante o treinamento, foi acusado de invadir a parte feminina e Naruto levou um soco praticamente por culpa dele. _"Eu vou acabar meu treino bem longe de lá e depois ir..."_.

— Certo! — depois de se decidir sobre o que faria, ele volta a se apoiar em cima das mãos, sorrindo, mas fica parado no mesmo lugar.

 _"Quantas voltas eu já dei mesmo?"_. Ele olhava ao redor, tentando se lembrar pelo menos o número aproximado. _"Quadringen... Qua... Quatrocentas e... Oito? Não..."_ , depois de muito tempo tentando achar o número certo, ele decide recomeçar com as quinhentas voltas e só parar quando houvesse terminado.

.

Lição número dez: aceite os convites de seus amigos.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

O capítulo saiu curtinho porque eu ando sem tempo. Não sei quando irei colocar o próximo, provavelmente só vai ser na semana que vem. Enquanto esperam, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	11. Fontes Termais: Inauguração

FONTES TERMAIS: INAUGURAÇÃO

.

.

.

Apesar do sol ainda não estar tocando o horizonte, o céu já estava começando a ficar alaranjado. O fim de tarde com ventos mais frios fazia com que uma visita às fontes termais fosse quase indispensável, ainda mais com convites de graça...

— Anda logo, Lee! — a voz de Tenten estava alegre, enquanto ela corria na frente.

— Me espera! — a fala do sobrancelhudo vinha de longe, a companheira de time saiu correndo assim que pegou os convites da mão dele.

Ao cruzar a esquina para finalmente chegar nas termas, a morena para subitamente, quase sendo atropelada por Lee. Mesmo sabendo que Konohamaru havia dado convites para outras pessoas, nenhum dos dois esperavam que fossem tantas pessoas assim!

— E-Ei... Lee... — a garota olha para o companheiro de time — tem certeza que era para vir hoje?

— Sim, eles inspiram amanhã... — o rapaz responde sem entender bem a pergunta, só então notando o tamanho da fila.

Depois das reformas lá parecia ser um local luxuoso, não havia motivos para Konohamaru ter conseguido tantos convites em uma missão, até que uma pequena placa é notada ao lado da entrada: "Grande Inauguração! Hoje, a partir das 16:00.". Está aí o motivo dos convites e de inspirarem todos naquele dia: era apenas para promover o local logo na inauguração.

— Eu não sei se quero ficar com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo... — a voz de Tenten saiu desanimada, enquanto ela ia para o final da fila.

— Devem ter lugares diferentes, e vai ser divertido ficar com todo mundo! — a fala de Lee foi seguida de uma pose "Nice Gai".

— Super divertido... — depois de falar, ainda desanimada, Tenten se recosta na parede. Só agora ela prestava atenção e reparava todos ali eram amigos ou conhecidos, talvez não fosse ser assim tão mal.

No começo da fila havia um pequeno alvoroço causado por Kiba, Udon e Moegi. Naruto, Hinata, Shino e Kurenai, que segurava Mirai no colo tentavam ajudar, sem sucesso.

— Vocês só podem entrar se forem em casais. — Udon tentava explicar.

— Vocês não avisaram nada quando deram o convite! — Kiba parecia estar irritado — Se eu soubesse, não teria dado o outro convite para você! — agora ele apontava para Shino.

— Você não precisava me dar seu convite, isso porque eu... — antes de completar a fala, Shino foi interrompido.

— Por isso entregamos dois de cada vez pra todo mundo! — a voz de Moegi saia irritada — Você só veio sozinho porque não tem namorada... — no final da fala, ela ainda faz uma careta um tanto debochada.

— Então eu entro com o Akamaru! — o Inuzuka falou irritado, enquanto usava a Jujin Bunshin para ele e Akamaru ficarem iguais.

— Não adianta... Tem que ser casais... — Udon suspira, ajeitando os óculos.

— Ei! Animais e crianças não podem entrar! — Moegi apontou para o "Kiba falso" mais irritada ainda e depois entrou no local.

— Então acho que não podemos ir, Mirai... — a voz de Kurenai era um tanto desanimada, apesar dela não estar levando aquela discussão à sério, ela ouviu a parte onde "crianças não podem entrar".

— Não? — a garotinha olhou para a mãe e logo depois para a entrada, ficando com os olhos marejados.

— Não precisa chorar, Mirai… — Hinata sorri gentilmente.

— Ei, ei... Que tal pararem de brigar? — finalmente Naruto se pronuncia no meio da discussão.

— Você só fala isso porque está casado! — Kiba aponta para ele, irritado.

— A culpa não é minha de você não arrumar uma namorada, dattebayo! — o loiro cruza os braços, emburrado.

— Você bem que podia usar o Oiroke no Jutsu em um clone seu para... — antes de continuar, ele foi acertado por um tapa na nuca por parte de Kurenai.

— Nem pense em pedir algo desse tipo na frente a Mirai! — a fala de Kurenai foi rígida.

— Foi mal, foi mal... — ele suspira e se aquieta, ficando ao lado de Akamaru enquanto esperavam alguma solução cair do céu.

— Isso ai, Kurenai-sensei! Deixou o cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas! — a fala de Naruto foi seguida de risadas implicantes.

Depois deste comentário completamente infantil do Uzumaki, uma nova discussão começou, agora entre ele, Kiba e Akamaru. Enquanto Hinata ria timidamente sentindo nostalgia em ver aquilo, Shino estava mais focado em uma solução logica para a confusão, já que Kurenai aparentava querer ir logo para casa.

— Chega! — a voz de Shino fez com que os três parassem de brigar — Eu não precisava dos meus convites porque não tinha intensão alguma de vir até aqui hoje. — ele fala enquanto pega Mirai no colo, a colocando sobre os ombros — Eu cuido da Mirai e o Akamaru, acompanhe Kurenai-sensei para que ela possa entrar. — sem esperar resposta alguma, ele começa a andar apressadamente, levando o companheiro de time pela gola da camisa.

— Já pode abrir os portões! — Konohamaru falou animado, indo até Udon.

— Mas esse é o Kibamaru, não o Akakiba! — Mirai parecia confusa, olhando para o "Kiba" que estava ao lodo da mãe e para o Kiba que Shino levava quase arrastado — Shinomaru se enganou, esse não é o Akakiba! — ela acena para a mãe, como se avisasse.

— Sejam bem vindos à melhor casa de banhos termais de Konoha! — Konohamaru e Udon falaram juntos, abrindo finalmente os portões para o público.

— Os dois primeiros casais me acompanhem, por favor. — Udon disse calmamente, enquanto endireitava os óculos e começava a andar, sendo seguido por Naruto, Hinata, "Kiba" e Kurenai.

— O que a Mirai estava tentando falar, Hinata-chan? — Naruto falou baixo, confuso, enquanto finalmente entravam no lugar.

— Depois eu explico... — a Hyuuga solta uma risada baixa, entendendo o que Shino queria fazer.

— Só espero que eles não demorem muito para voltar... — Kurenai suspira, levando o "Kiba" pela mão.

— Os dois próximos, me acompanhem por favor. — Konohamaru pediu tranquilamente, já começando a andar.

— Espero que não tenham mais discursões hoje, seria um saco aturar todo mundo brigando... — Shikamaru suspira, levando Temari pela mão.

— Com certeza vão ter discursões se o Naruto ficar por perto. — a voz de Temari era tranquila, ela e Shikamaru preferiram ignorar a briga, mas estavam bem atrás de Kurenai.

— E eu espero que sejam banhos mistos... — Ino fala um tanto sugestiva, olhando para Sai.

— Seria decepcionante para você ver o Naruto sem roupas. — Sai sorri para a namorada.

— Os dois próximos casais, me acompanhem por favor! — Moegi chamou animada, se aproximando de novo dos portões.

— Achei que ele tinha perdido a mania de falar sobre o "equipamento" dos outros... — Sakura comenta com certo pesar, ela tinha ouvido o que o antigo companheiro de time havia falado.

— Não liga não, nee-chan. — a garota sorriu, levando Sakura pela mão e sendo seguida pelos outros.

— Será que vai ter comida de graça também? — Choji diz animado, ignorando completamente o que a Haruno havia dito.

— Algumas coisas nunca mudam mesmo... — Sakura suspira.

— Ouvir você falando assim, me sinto um velho. — Iruka sorri docemente, comentando com a antiga aluna.

— É verdade. — apesar de normalmente ser doce, Ayame parecia zangada com algo, para concordar assim.

— Os dois próximos casais! — Konohamaru fala animado, voltando junto com Udon.

Agora, finalmente, era a vez de Lee e Tenten. Só era possível notar a beleza daquele lugar depois de passar pelos portões, as quedas de águas quentes formavam um rio grande, com algumas pontes o atravessando e o que parecia ser um restaurante bem ao lado. No fundo, era possível notar a enorme e luxuosa casa de banho nova.

— Sobrancelhudo-niichan! — Konohamaru sorri, notando Lee e Tenten entrarem.

— Ei, Konohamaru-kun... Como conseguiu ingressos para cá em uma missão? — o sobrancelhudo estava realmente surpreso, olhando em volta.

— Na verdade... — o rapaz passa a mão no cabelo — Eles são parte da minha missão, é como se aqui fosse exclusivo o suficiente para só algumas pessoas selecionadas pudessem vir na inauguração e ver se tudo está agradável, Kore! — ele sorri.

— Somos as cobaias? — Tenten olha séria para o garoto.

— Er... Hehe... — ele tentava desconversar — Sim?

— Que legal! É como se aproveitar e relaxar fosse um treinamento! — a voz de Rock Lee era extremamente animada, enquanto ele erguia um dos punhos.

— Isso ai, Kore! — Konohamaru fala animado, também erguendo um dos punhos.

— Mas não foram só vocês os convidados, pessoas com alto prestigio também ganharam os convites para hoje. — Ebisu falou sério, endireitando os óculos — E é para garantir que tudo saia perfeito que eu irei servir de cobaia também!

— Não entra sem convite... — Udon falou calmo, encarando o professor.

— E nem sem uma acompanhante... — Moegi sorriu de canto enquanto se aproximava deles.

— Mas ele não é o sensei de vocês? — Lee parecia confuso.

— Eu quem estou liderando, porque eu já sou um chunin e Ebisu-sensei não ganhou um convite porque é um pervertido! — Konohamaru falava um tanto irritado.

— Mas líder, você também vive espionando as garotas... — Udon suspira depois da fala. — E como vamos saber se está tudo seguro sem algum pervertido testar?

— Eu iria cuidar dessa parte pessoalmente, kore. — o Sarutobi respondeu como se não fosse nada demais.

— Pervertido! — Moegi o acerta com um soco que o arremessa para longe, depois olha séria para o Ebisu — Onde está a sua acompanhante? — ela parecia realmente irritada.

— Líder!? — Udon tentava reanimar Konohamaru.

— E-Eu... — O mais velho engoliu o seco, endireitando os óculos — Volto em um minuto! — após isso, ele saiu correndo.

— Acho melhor irmos sozinhos, Tenten... — Lee falou baixo, tentando não piorar a situação.

— Mas não sabemos aonde é para ir... — a morena responde, se afastando alguns passos.

Pouco mais de dois minutos depois, Moegi já estava calma, Konohamaru já estava de pé e Udon se preparava para levar Tenten e Rock Lee para os respectivos banhos, quando finalmente Ebisu volta com sua acompanhante.

— ELA!? — todos falam em uníssono.

— Agora eu posso entrar e desfrutar dos banhos, certo? — ele sorriu de canto, endireitando os óculos.

.

Lição número onze: não cometa gafes.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Pretendo colocar o próximo capítulo em uma semana, ou seja, dia 13 de fevereiro. Essa mudança para capítulos semanais é devido ao recomeço das aulas.

Enquanto esperam, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	12. Fontes Termais: Bolhas

FONTES TERMAIS: BOLHAS

.

.

.

Uma mudança de planos fez com que Udon levasse Rock Lee e Ebisu para o banho masculino enquanto Moegi cuidava das acompanhantes.

Apesar de tentar manter uma semelhança com a antiga casa de banhos de Konoha, era incontestável que estava tudo repaginado, moderno, luxuoso e muito maior. A área do vestiário parecia mais um lobby de um hotel cinco estrelas, com poltronas confortáveis, uma parede só de armários que mais pareciam um closet para cada visitante e uma pequena área com bebidas e petiscos à vontade.

— Vamos avisar quando o jantar estiver sendo servido. Com licença... — isso foi tudo o que Udon disse enquanto fazia um comprimento formal antes de sair.

— Tão grande! Dá até para treinar antes do banho! — a voz de Lee era extremamente animada, enquanto ele olhava tudo em volta — Eu preciso guardar cada detalhe para contar ao Gai-Sensei depois e...

Olhando em volta mais uma vez é que o ninja de cabelos tigelinha nota que foi abandonado ali. Udon já havia saído e fechado a porta e o único sinal de Ebisu que ainda restava naquele lugar era a ponta da bandana que sempre usava saindo de um dos armários.

— Será que dá para treinar alguma luta aqui? — ele olha em volta mais uma vez, suspirando pesadamente e começando a tirar as roupas — Nada de treinos em casas de banho...

Em frente à porta de entrada do vestiário era a porta que dava para o banho masculino. Havia praticamente um lago artificial, com pedras, algumas vegetações e pequenas quedas de água quente, sendo a metade da área coberta e a outra metade ao ar livre.

— Incrível! — essa foi a única coisa que Lee conseguiu pensar para descrever o lugar, ele estava com os olhos brilhando de tanta animação.

— Sim, aqui mudou muito desde a última vez que viemos... — Choji fala tranquilamente, ele estava bem ao lado da porta, comendo batatinhas.

— Não entrou na água ainda, Choji-kun? — o sobrancelhudo pergunta um tanto surpreso, olhando-o.

— Iruka-sensei não me deixou entrar na água enquanto como... — ele respondeu um tanto pensativo — Não sei se faz mal ou não, mas de qualquer jeito eu já estou terminando! — ele sorri gentilmente.

— Você terminaria mais rápido se não ficasse pegando mais delas no vestiário... — Shikamaru comenta um tanto preguiçoso, debruçado na beira do lago — E sair com professores antigos é um saco...

— Sim! — Naruto concorda — Ele não deixou nem o Akamaru brincar na água... — em concordância, o loiro recebe um latido do cão que estava deitado próximo da porta.

— Eu ouvi isso. — Iruka olha para os antigos aluno um tanto irritado.

— E porque não fala nada com aquele pervertido ali!? — o Uzumaki se levanta da água, apontando para Ebisu, parecendo realmente irritado.

— Eu? — o homem de óculos escuros se faz de desentendido, afinal, ele estava apenas se molhando sentado em um dos bancos.

— Porque ele não fez nada ainda, idiota! — Iruka respondeu ainda mais irritado, se levantando também.

— Você mesmo está falando que ele AINDA não fez! E se ele tentar espiar a Hinata-chan!?

— Se ele tentar espiar a Temari, vai ser realmente problemático... — Shikamaru suspira — Ela sempre está com o leque. — agora ele afunda um pouco mais na água, mas se mantem encarando Ebisu.

— E-Ei... — agora Ebisu endireita os óculos escuros.

— Oh! — Choji parece se lembrar de algo — Eu ainda me lembro do soco que a Sakura deu no Naruto aquela vez!

— Verdade... — a voz de Lee sai com uma pitada de culpa, enquanto ele entrava no lago e se afundava até molhar os cabelos tigelinha.

— Eu não faria nada de pervertido! — Ebisu tenta rir para disfarçar o nervosismo, mas saber daqueles detalhes faria com que ele tomasse ainda mais cuidado ao tentar algo.

— Talvez ele apenas queira ver a companheira sem roupas e não está interessado nas outras. — Sai comenta tranquilamente, entrando no lago — Assim como você é desinteressante para qualquer garota que tente espiar você, Naruto. — ele sorri.

— Para de falar essas coisas estranhas! — o loiro se abaixa na água, se tampando até a altura do queixo — Ei... Quem é a sua acompanhante, Ebisu-sensei?

— Não é da sua conta! — a resposta um tanto ranzinza é acompanhada por ele endireitando os óculos.

— O Lee deve saber, já que entraram juntos. — Choji diz um tanto curioso, enquanto comia a última batatinha do pacote. — Quem é? — ele encara o sobrancelhudo um tanto sério, assim como os outros.

— B-Bem... — ele volta a se cobrir por completo, pensando se ela realmente estava acompanhando Ebisu ou era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Enquanto as discussões do banho masculino cessaram dando lugar para a curiosidade em saber quem estava acompanhando Ebisu, as garotas apenas relaxavam e conversavam entre si no banho feminino.

— Espero que o Akamaru esteja se comportando enquanto espera o Kiba... — Kurenai comenta com a voz arrastada, se afundando um pouco mais na água — E que a Mirai não dê muito trabalho ao Shino...

— Precisa esquecer os problemas e relaxar mais, Kurenai-sensei — a voz de Hinata era calma e tranquila.

— Eu nem acredito que é o mesmo lugar de antes... — Sakura fala enquanto se sentava embaixo de uma das pequenas quedas de água quente.

— Me deve uma, testuda! —a voz de Ino era implicante.

— Como se eu precisasse de você para arrumar um acompanhante para mim, Ino Porca! — a Haruno fala irritada, mas logo depois volta a relaxar embaixo da água.

— Eu achei que o Choji quem estava atrás de uma acompanhante para vir comer... — Temari fala um tanto confusa, encarando a Yamanaka.

— Ele queria comida de graça, a Sakura queria relaxar, eu só coloquei os dois juntos na entrada e pronto, não é como se precisasse ser um gênio para pensar nisso... — Ino responde com um sorriso divertido, levando crédito pelo pela solução que Shikamaru havia encontrado para os amigos poderem entrar.

Temari apenas acenou com a cabeça e se afundou um pouco mais na água, olhando em volta. Não era só Choji e Sakura estarem juntos que havia despertado a curiosidade dela, mas não achava certo ficar perguntando sobre o relacionamento dos outros... Porém, nada a impedia de ouvir a conversa de Tenten e Ayame com mais atenção.

— Eu também fiquei surpresa quando ele chegou acompanhado dela... — Tenten comentava sobre a acompanhante de Ebisu.

— Ele deveria estar desesperado mesmo. — a fala de Ayame foi seguida de uma risada baixa — É como estar desesperada ao ponto de aceitar vir com o...

— Lee. — a Mitsashi completa e as duas riem — Mas eu só vim com ele porque não teria com quem mais vir... E não é como se fossemos um casal!

— Eu ia falar Gai-sensei, mas se você se sente tão desesperada assim... — a voz sai com um leve tom de deboche.

— Você veio com o Iruka-sensei, acho que eu não sou a única "desperada". — a morena se debruça sobre a beirada do lago, olhando risonha para a amiga.

— Na verdade, Iruka-sensei ia me dar os convites mas meu pai me mandou vir com ele. — ela parecia um tanto decepcionada agora, passando a ponta do dedo na superfície da água — Eu poderia ter vindo com tantas pessoas...

— O Teuchi-san fez com boa intenção, tenho certeza... — este comentário por parte de Tenten só fez com que Ayame se afundasse ainda mais na água.

Apesar de ter acompanhado a conversa até o final, Temari achou desinteressante, já que a sua maior curiosidade era em saber o motivo daquela mulher, que ela parecia conhecer de algum lugar, estar ali com elas.

— Ei, Anko... O que está fazendo aí perto da divisória? — o modo com que Kurenai falou parecia até mesmo uma mãe chamando a atenção de um filho.

— Apenas estudando o terreno! — a fala é seguida de algumas risadas — Eu não faria nada demais, faria? — ela tenta se fazer de inocente, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Você normalmente faz... — a resposta da Yuhi é seguida de um suspiro.

— Então é a Anko. — Temari fala para si mesma, lembrando-se dela no Exame Chunin.

— Anko e Ebisu, um casal de pervertidos... — Tenten comenta baixo, pensativa.

— Pelo menos os dois combinam... — Ino havia ouvido o comentário — Não é como você e o Lee, por exemplo. — a loira fala implicante.

— Não somos um casal! — a resposta de Tenten só fez com que todas que ouviram soltassem uma risadinha.

Apesar das discursões e brincadeiras, todos estavam se divertindo e relaxando nas águas quentes, ou melhor, todos que chegaram a ir até ela. Longe das Fontes Termais, Kiba e Shino conversavam enquanto olhavam Mirai brincar na pracinha.

— A Tamaki está fora, na casa da avó dela, eu acho. — a voz de Kiba chegava a ter um choramingo junto.

— Não faz diferença, porque você pode levar a... — antes de continuar, Shino é interrompido.

— Nem pensar em levar outra garota! Eu sei que é injusto eu só dar atenção para ela agora, mas levar uma das minhas fãs seria ridículo, né, Akamaru!? — a frustração do Inuzuka só aumentou por se lembrar que até seu cachorro estava lá e ele não.

— Você quem sabe quem vai levar ou não, mas tenho quase certeza de que a Tamaki-san não se importaria em você levar a sua irmã. — apesar do comentário ter sido com boa intenção, ele só piorou tudo ainda mais.

— Como se eu fosse levar minha irmã como minha acompanhante! — a voz saiu cheia de irritação, com direito a presas sendo mostradas.

— Prefere levar a sua mãe então? — o Aburame não entendia bem o motivo daquela reação.

Kiba se preparava para gritar algo alto o suficiente para todos do vilarejo ouvirem, mas antes de qualquer som sair, Mirai se aproximou dos dois mostrando uma flor. Aquela cena fofa fez com que Kiba se distraísse completamente.

— Kibamaru vai brincar comigo ainda? — a garotinha pergunta adoravelmente, estendendo a flor para ele.

— Não. — Shino responde no lugar do amigo — O Kiba vai procurar uma acompanhante, mas se quiser, eu posso brincar com você...

— Sim! — Mirai responde animada, correndo para um dos brinquedos.

— Ei, não responda no meu lugar! Ei, Shino! — ele solta quase um rosnado de irritação

Dessa vez Kiba é quem estava sendo ignorado já que o amigo tinha ido brincar com Mirai e o deixado lá, falando sozinho. De um jeito ou de outro, ele precisava arrumar logo uma acompanhante para poder entrar nas Fontes Termais.

— Chega, vamos Akamaru... — ao não receber resposta alguma, ele olha em volta — Droga! — ele rosna uma ultima vez, se lembrando que o companheiro de quatro patas não estava lá como de costume.

.

Lição número doze: interaja com seus amigos.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

AVISO: andei pensando bastante e resolvi fazer um "acordo" com todos os leitores. Se este capítulo conseguir cinco comentários (juntando os do Nyah, do Spirit e do ) colocarei dois capítulos na semana que vem e não um só. É apenas um experimento! Eu consegui ficar adiantada nos capítulos por escrever e colocar apenas um por semana, mas me sinto perdida sem saber a opinião de vocês, então prefiro escrever a medida em que vou postando.

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	13. Fontes Termais: Fervor

FONTES TERMAIS: FERVOR.

.

.

.

Já haviam se passado quase duas horas desde a inauguração das Fontes Termais. Os convidados estavam relaxando e aproveitando as águas quentes, com exceção de dois, muito importantes, mas que ainda não haviam chego.

— Você ainda acha que eles vão vir, Udon? — Moegi parecia desanimada ao dizer isso, como se já estivesse sem esperanças.

— O Konohamaru disse que vão... — o rapaz responde sem animação também.

Os dois amigos estavam sentados em uma das mesas da cantina, que mais parecia um restaurante do mais alto nível. Em menos de uma hora seria o jantar e eles estavam longe de terminar a decoração.

— Ei, vocês dois! Vão ficar só conversando enquanto eu preparo tudo!? — Konohamaru passou por eles reclamando, mas estava mais focado em colocar o grande jarro com flores que estava levando consigo no devido lugar.

— E-eu vou... — enquanto pensava em uma resposta, Udon apenas se afastava dos dois endireitando os óculos — Vou ver os portões! — foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou para fugir da arrumação.

— Pelo menos é alguma coisa de útil, kore... — o "líder" comenta vendo o outro sair correndo — E você, Moegi?

— Eu vou ir ver o portão também? — ela sorri sem jeito, tentando usar a mesma desculpa.

— Não! Você vai me ajudar com as toalhas de mesa! — o Sarutobi parecia irritado, resmungando algumas coisas enquanto ia pegar outro jarro.

— Isso é injusto, hunf! — a garota, apesar de irritada, começa a balançar as toalhas das mesas para tirar o pó.

Enquanto isso, em frente ao portão de entrada, uma pequena fila havia se formado com as pessoas atrasadas. Liderando a fila estavam Kakashi e Gai, ambos distraídos em uma sequência de partidas de jokenpô. Atrás dos dois estava Kiba, ainda sem uma acompanhante, mas decidido a pelo menos conseguir seu companheiro de quatro patas de volta. Por último estava Shizune, segurando Tonton com todo cuidado do mundo.

— Shizune-san... — a voz de Kiba era baixa, enquanto ele se virava para ela. — Eu estive pensando e como seu acompanhante está atrasado, eu não acho que ele ainda vai vir... Mas não precisa ficar desesperada, eu posso te acompanhar. — o rapaz sorri como se estivesse fazendo uma boa ação. — Não precisa nem agradecer!

A resposta de Shizune foi o silencio, ela apenas o encarava irritada, sem acreditar que ele havia falado algo do tipo. Quando ela finalmente tomou folego para começar um "sermão" sua atenção foi voltava para Maito Gai, que passou por ela correndo usando as mãos, chegando a levantar uma nuvem de poeira atrás de si.

— O que foi isso!? — Shizune olhava surpresa para o ninja com cabelos tigelinha, correndo, e depois encarou Kakashi.

— Eu ganhei... — a voz tranquila do Rokudaime era acompanhada de um sorriso sob a mascara, ele ainda estava com as mãos apoiadas em cima da cadeira de rodas de Gai. — Ele só vai dar duzentas voltas.

— E-Entendo... — ela suspira, tentando se recompor — Tsunade-sama deve chegar logo, mas talvez você possa ser o acompanhante substituto do... — antes de completar a fala, Shizune é interrompida.

— Eu não preciso ser acompanhante substituto de ninguém! — o Inuzuka estava realmente irritado por ser visto como um "substituto" — Eu só não entrei ainda porque animais não são permitidos, daí para o Akamaru entrar eu...

— Você entrou e saiu depois? — a voz de Udon fez com que Kiba se aquietasse e olhasse para frente de novo.

— Er... Foi! — o rapaz sorri, chegando a mostrar as presas. — Mas voltei, então não tem problemas, certo!?

— Não deveria ter saído, vocês só tem uma hora para aproveitarem as águas agora... — o mais novo alertou tranquilamente, enquanto abria os portões, quase sendo atropelado por Kiba. — Esperaram muito aqui? — ele endireita os óculos.

— Cheguei à uns dez minutos, acho que me atrasei para a inauguração... — a fala de Kakashi foi seguida de aceno com as mãos — Logo o Gai deve voltar, tome conta da cadeira dele por mim, sim? — ele pede enquanto passava pelo portão.

— Tsunade-sama deve chegar logo também... — Shizune comentou enquanto também entrava, segurava Tonton.

Udon nem se quer lembrou sobre a proibição de animais, ele apenas acompanhou Kakashi e Shizune até os respectivos banhos e depois voltou para o salão de jantares, para ajudar Moegi e Konohamaru e, dessa vez sem desculpas.

O Rokudaime estava verdadeiramente surpreso pela classe do lugar, mesmo que ele em pessoa tivesse aprovado o projeto, jamais imaginou que ficaria em um nível tão alto depois de construído. A surpresa estampada na face dele só aumentou, ao chegar no imenso lago artificial com as águas termais, não pelo lugar, mas sim por ver todas as "crianças" brincando.

Kiba e Akamaru corriam e pulavam no lago, apesar de Iruka chamar a atenção dos dois sobre os pelos na água. Rock Lee e Naruto corriam e escorregavam na água de sabão espalhada pelo chão. Shikamaru e Choji estavam quietos, sentados na beirada conversando e olhando as nuvens, apesar de quietos, mantinham o mesmo habito desde crianças...

— Eu não sei por que, mas imaginei que dessa vez você pelo menos iria cobrir o rosto com uma toalha ao invés de usar a máscara... — Sai comentou tranquilamente, ao lado de Kakashi.

— Quem sabe quando eu... — antes de completar, o Hatake é interrompido por Iruka.

— Finalmente alguém para colocar ordem em tudo! — o moreno praticamente choramingava, se afundando na água. _ Eu só quero relaxar...

— Na verdade eu só vim... — novamente, ele é interrompido.

— Ei, Kakashi-sensei! Você viu que eu quem ganhei, não viu!? — Lee falava animadamente, com as "Chamas da Juventude" emanando do olhar.

— Eu... — e, mais uma vez, Kakashi é interrompido antes de conseguir falar.

— Kakashi-sensei, quem é a sua acompanhante? — dessa vez Naruto quem perguntou.

— Era o Gai, mas... — de novo, ele é interrompido sem nem ao menos ter a chance de falar algo.

— GAI-SENSEI!? — Rock Lee gritava e andava em volta, procurando o próprio sensei.

— Você é estranho, Kakashi-sensei... — Naruto falou com reprovação, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Imagino que sua acompanhante não vá poder entrar na água por causa do gesso... — Sai parecia pensativo.

— Não fale coisas estranhas como "a acompanhante" se referindo ao Gai. — Kakashi repreende, surpreso por finalmente poder completar uma frase.

— Desculpe, você quem é a acompanhante. — Sai suspira — Eu deveria imaginar...

— E-Ei! — antes de conseguir se defender, ele nota que agora todos olhavam para ele, prestando atenção no que ele iria falar.

— Isso quer dizer que... — Lee encarava o "rival" de Gai com os olhos marejados — Que...

— Isso ai, sobrancelhudo... — o Uzumaki chega a dar alguns tapinhas nas costas de Rock Lee, para consola-lo.

— Lee! Me escuta antes de... — e, mais uma vez, o Rokudaime é interrompido.

— A PARCERIA DE UM RIVAL TAMBÉM FUNCIONA NESSE SENTIDO!? — apesar da linha de raciocínio idiota e impossivel, o sobrancelhudo já tinha duas cascatas de lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. — E-Então...

— Não é para tanto também... — o loiro revira os olhos.

— Será possível que vocês só sabem me interromper e entender tudo errado!? — o Rokudaime já havia desisto completamente de falar mais alguma coisa.

— N-Não é pelo mal gosto do Gai-sensei... — Lee soluçava, tentando parar de chorar. — EU NÃO TENHO UM RIVAL NEM PARA COMPETIR!

— Você pode competir com a Tenten! Chega de exageros! — Kakashi estava irritado, queria cessar com a gritaria para finalmente relaxar.

— A... A Tenten? — o ninja com cabelos tigelinha encarava o sétimo Hokage um tanto confuso.

— Ela até que é legal... — Naruto comenta, sorrindo.

— É... E ela atura você há anos... — Kiba sorri, incentivando. — Pelo menos um pouquinho ela deve gostar de você, não é, Akamaru!? — depois de falar, ele recebe os latidos de Akamaru em acordo.

— SE NÃO TEM MAIS OPÇÕES, ENTÃO SERÁ A TENTEN! — Rock Lee levanta um dos punhos, se enchendo de determinação.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — Choji olha para o amigo — Poderíamos ajudar ele...

— Só quando for a hora... — o Nara responde com a voz arrastada.

— Não seria melhor você explicar a eles que... — Iruka foi interrompido antes de terminar a fala.

— Não, eu não vou explicar mais nada hoje. — Kakashi sorri, se afundando na água quente e extremamente satisfeito porque, dessa vez, ele quem interrompeu alguém.

Do outro lado da divisória, no banho feminino, as garotas encaravam silenciosamente a Mitsashi. Apesar de não conseguirem escutar toda a conversa do lado masculino, elas ouviram perfeitamente os gritos de Rock Lee, principalmente a parte: "Se não tem mais opções, então será a Tenten! ".

— Primeiro me chama de conveniente por anos... E agora eu me tornei a última opção de rival!? — a morena parecia verdadeiramente irritada — Se ele quer um rival, eu vou ser a rival!

— Eu acho que ela entendeu o sentido errado... — Shizune comentou quase que em sussurro para Sakura.

— Eu também acho. — a Haruno assentiu.

— Melhor ajudarmos ele... — Ino sorriu, falando baixo para as duas. — Já até imagino como! — ela sorriu um tanto maldosa, com vários planos em mente.

Enquanto as discussões se acalmavam do lado de dentro das Fontes Termais, do lado de fora, Tsunade parecia verdadeiramente irritada. Apesar de ela ser uma figura "icônica" de Konoha, não é como se ela pudesse entrar onde bem entendesse... Ainda mais porque os convites estavam com Shizune.

— Pelo menos eu tenho você... Meu eterno acompanhante! — ela sorri, virando uma de suas garrafas de sakê de uma vez só.

.

Lição número treze: se contente com o que você tem.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Desculpe a demora em postar, aconteceram muitos imprevistos.

Ainda vou manter o "acordo" de cinco comentários por um capítulo extra na semana. Não esqueçam de me falar se preferem um espaço de tempo maior ou menor entre os capítulos!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.


	14. Fontes Termais: Quentura

FONTES TERMAIS: QUENTURA

.

.

.

— Finalmente acabamos, kore! — Konohamaru falou esgotando completamente a animação que ainda tinha.

Ele e os amigos agora estavam jogados no chão da cantina, ou melhor, restaurante gourmet cinco estrelas. Faltava pouco menos de meia hora para o jantar e só agora os três haviam terminado de arrumar todas as mesas.

— Ei... Depois do jantar, vamos receber o pagamento... — Moegi olha para o "líder" — ... Né?

— Na verdade... — antes de responder, o pequeno Sarutobi é interrompido.

— De novo não! — Udon chega a se encolher, sabendo aonde isso iria parar — Nós só íamos entregar os convites, depois já tivemos que fazer a recepção...

— É verdade! E ainda tivemos que arrumar tudo aqui! — a menina fala irritada, se sentando.

— Ei, ei... — o líder suspira — Eu só ia falar que depois do jantar vamos poder ficar nas águas termais também! — ele sorri.

— Pelo menos isso... — depois da fala, Udon suspira aliviado.

— Pois é... — a voz de Konohamaru saiu arrastada enquanto ele se sentava e espreguiçava — Nem tão cedo vamos poder vir num lugar assim de novo, kore...

— E ainda tem gente que não veio, hunf — a ruiva diz cruzando os braços.

— Quem não veio!? — a voz arrastada virou um grito de pânico por parte de Konohamaru, que se levantava em um pulo — Como alguém pode faltar!? — ele olha em volta.

— O Gai-sensei não apareceu ainda... Nem a Tsu — antes de completar a fala, Moegi é interrompida.

— A cadeira de rodas! — dessa vez, era Udon quem se levantava em um pulo. — Eu já volto!

Esta foi toda a explicação que os outros dois amigos tiveram, enquanto o rapaz ia novamente até os portões.

Foi uma falha enorme ter esquecido a cadeira de rodas de Gai na rua, principalmente porque o Hokage pediu para ele tomar conta. Alguém poderia ter levado a cadeira, gatos de rua poderiam ter arranhado ela, várias coisas poderiam ter acontecido... Mas esse "tudo" se torna pouco quando Udon encara o verdadeiro problema.

Sentada na cadeira, com algumas garrafas vazias jogadas próximas, estava Tsunade. Ela não parecia irritada, mas também não parecia tão sobrea quanto de costume. Ela encarava o nada, mexendo o liquido dentro de uma garrafa de saquê que ainda tinha nas mãos, chegando ao ponto de nem notar a aproximação do jovem ninja.

— T-Tsu-suna... Sama! — foi tudo o que Udon conseguiu pronunciar, fazendo uma reverencia em pedido de desculpas e sinal de respeito.

— Hun? — a mulher encara-o, mas logo depois volta a olhar para o nada — Ainda tem gente que me chama assim? — ela bebe todo o liquido da garrafa de uma vez só.

— ... Todos chamam a senhora assim. — mesmo sem entender o motivo daquela pergunta, ele achou melhor responder.

— Eu fui esquecida... — a loira joga a garrafa, agora vazia, perto das outras — Até a Shizune me esqueceu aqui!

— N-Na verdade, ela me pediu para esperar a senhora... — Udon engole o seco — Mas tinham muitas coisas para arrumar lá dentro e...

— Nem mesmo a Tonton... — ela suspira pesadamente, olhando em volta — E agora?

— E-E agora? — o rapaz diz enquanto suava frio só de pensar em nas consequências.

— É, e agora!? — a voz saiu irritada, enquanto ela se levantava. — Acabou a bebida!

— Tem mais lá dentro! — após o aviso, ele se encolhe tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Tsunade não gritou ofensas, nem acertou alguma parede aleatória pela irritação e nem mesmo fez algo para machucar Udon. A loira sorria, com os olhos brilhando, só de se imaginar bebendo e relaxando... Se ao invés de ir comprar bebidas para esperar, ela tivesse apenas chamado alguém...

Enquanto as coisas do lado de fora se acertavam, as brigas recomeçaram nas fontes termais. Enquanto o lado feminino discutia sobre quem tinha o melhor relacionamento, cabelo mais bem cuidado e várias outras coisas em que as mulheres se comparavam umas com as outras, quase saindo no tapa para decidir a "vencedora", no lado masculino a discussão era bem mais simples: quem era mais pervertido.

— CLARO QUE É O KAKASHI-SENSEI! — Naruto falava apontando para o Hokage — olha só para ele!

— Hun? — o homem de cabelo branco nem se importava mais com as discussões idiotas que o aluno criava, mas ele ficou um tanto curioso para saber o que estava fazendo que justificasse isso, além, é claro, de estar lendo novamente um de seus livros.

— Naruto! — Iruka o repreende, mas nem mesmo o antigo professor tinha controle sobre todas aquelas "crianças".

— É verdade, é ele mesmo... — Kiba falava como se fosse um dos juízes da competição, olhando o Rokudaime de cima abaixo, chegando a receber alguns latidos de Akamaru em confirmação.

— Ele já não está velho demais para este tipo de coisa? — a fala saiu tranquila, acompanhada do sorriso típico de Sai.

— Sabem que eu não sou assim tão velho, não é? — dessa vez, Kakashi parecia um tanto incomodado com onde a brincadeira foi parar.

— Verdade, ele está com a aparência de acabado por causa do trabalho, mas acho que não chega a tanto... — a voz de Shikamaru era arrastada.

— Acho que ele prefere ser chamado de pervertido do que de velho... — Choji comenta, um tanto pensativo.

— Não se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei! Nunca é tarde para ser um pervertido! — apesar da fala animada, Naruto não parecia ter ideia da idiotice que estava falando — E você é o maior pervertido de Konoha, sem dúvida alguma!

— Obrigado, eu acho... — foi tudo o que o Hatake falou, já ignorando novamente os mais novos e voltando toda a atenção para seu livro.

— Tá, tá! Mas quem ficou em segundo lugar!? — dessa vez, quem iniciou uma nova discussão foi Kiba.

— Eu desisto! — foi tudo o que o Umino conseguiu falar, antes de lançar um olhar irritado para os rapazes, devido ao mau comportamento, e se afundar na água.

Enquanto a prata e o bronze eram decididos de forma centralizada pelos rapazes, as garotas continuavam com suas várias e pequenas discussões, com exceção de Tenten. Ela estava bem mais concentrada em apenas relaxar e planejar o que faria com Lee, ou melhor, tentar... As conversas altas estavam a atrapalhando.

— Maciez! — Sakura falava irritada, olhando para as duas loiras em sua frente — Um cabelo bem cuidado é macio!

— Mas o brilho é mais importante! — Ino também estava irritada, encarando a Haruno com faíscas saindo pelo olhar.

— Não adianta nada sem ter volume... — apesar de Temari parecer indiferente com a "briga", foi ela quem direcionou a conversa para o que um cabelo bem cuidado deveria ter.

Vendo que nem tão cedo aquele assunto seria deixado de lado, a morena acha melhor se distanciar e sentar e ficar próxima das mais velhas.

— Não acho que cuidar da Tonton se compare com cuidar de um filho, definitivamente. — Kurenai parecia séria.

— Eu sei que não se compara, eu só estou falando que não tenho tempo para relacionamentos porque tenho que cuidar dela e da Tsunade-sama. — a voz de Shizune também era séria.

— E quando vai começar a cuidar de si mesma? — apesar de não ter a intensão de ofender, aquilo realmente mudou o rumo do debate.

— Está insinuando que eu não me cuido!? — agora, além de séria, a voz de Shizune também era irritada.

A Mitsashi se distancia das duas lentamente e sem movimentos bruscos...

Talvez a melhor opção fosse ficar perto de Hinata e Ayame, afinal de contas, as duas sempre eram tão calmas e bem-humoradas que não iriam começar uma discussão como as outras, pelo menos, era isso o que Tenten pensava.

— Um relacionamento agrega muito mais a uma pessoa do que... — antes de poder continuar, a Hyuuga foi interrompida.

— Relacionamentos são perda de tempo, não dá para saber quem é melhor sem experimentar antes. — a fala de Ayame apenas fez com que Hinata ficasse corada.

— E-Eu não preciso experimentar ninguém para saber que o Naruto-kun é melhor! — a resposta saiu decidida.

— Você tem o byakugan, certo? Talvez realmente possa ter visto algo nele que te interessou, mas a experiência agrega muito mais. — a mais velha cruza os braços, sorrindo de canto ao notar que a outra estava ainda mais vermelha.

Não foi só Hinata quem ficou vermelha com aquilo, mesmo só ouvindo por alto e não tendo certeza de que tipo de assunto as duas estavam falando, Tenten ficou envergonhada ao ponto de ir para o outro extremo do lago de águas quentes, praticamente na divisória entre os dois banhos.

A garota fechou os olhos e se afundou na água, finalmente ela poderia aproveitar os poucos minutos que ainda tinha lá, se não fosse por alguns sussurros estranhos que ela estava conseguindo ouvir. No começo ela achou ser só a imaginação, mas assim que olhou um pouco melhor em volta, notou que Anko estava a alguns metros de distância e parecia discutir com o nada.

— Eu já disse pra sair logo daí! — apesar de serem quase sussurros, ela parecia em fúria.

— É a minha vez! — dava para ouvir outra voz baixa do lado oposto da parede.

 _"São só sussurros dela com a parede, você precisa de descanso, Tenten..."_ , a morena pensa enquanto fechava os olhos novamente, suspirando e tentando a todo custo relaxar. _"... Tem alguém do outro lado falando com ela!"_ , agora ela olhava um tanto assustada para Anko.

— Eu mandei sair! — a Mitarashi ainda mantinha o tom baixo, enfiando o dedo no que parecia ser um buraco na parede.

Dessa vez, ao invés de sussurros, Anko recebeu um grito alto e estridente de dor. O grito não chamou a atenção só de quem estava perto, chamou também a atenção de todas as outras garotas. Rapidamente, a mais velha se afastou com um sorriso amarelo e fingindo não ter feito nada.

— Tem algum pervertido olhando a gente!? — Ino parecia surpresa, encarando a Mitsashi.

— Tem! E merece bem mais do que um olho machucado! — ela respondeu irritada principalmente por ter reconhecido a voz daquele grito.

Ela se levantou calmamente, certificando-se de estar com a toalha muito bem presa em si mesma, e andou na direção do vestiário. Isso não sairia tão barato assim...

.

Lição número quatorze: evite dedurar seus amigos.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Ainda vou manter o "acordo" de cinco comentários por um capítulo extra na semana. Não esqueçam de me falar se preferem um espaço de tempo maior ou menor entre os capítulos!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores.

Talvez amanhã tenha novidade! :3


	15. Fontes Termais: Vapor

FONTES TERMAIS: VAPOR

.

.

.

Tsunade já havia sido levada para o provador, já havia bebido uma garrafa do saquê de alta qualidade que tinha lá e agora pegava mais duas, para levar junto a si para o banho relaxante.

Assim que se virou para a entrada da parte dos banhos, ela notou Tonton a encarando, parecendo um tanto receosa sobre algo. Estranhando o comportamento, a loira pegou a porquinha no colo e olhou para o lago, notando que todas as mulheres estavam fitando a divisória, aparentemente irritadas. Quando a loira ainda estava na porta do vestiário, Tenten passou por elas apressada, sem dar tempo para nenhuma pergunta.

— SHANNARO! — o grito tão familiar de Sakura fez com que a antiga Hokage desse mais alguns passos para frente.

A rosada acabara de acertar a divisória entre o banho masculino e feminino com um de seus socos, Tonton ficou ainda mais inquieta, vendo que o muro estava começando a desmoronar. Por fim, quando Tenten passou pelas duas correndo com uma barra de ferro nas mãos, a porquinha pulou do colo, assustada.

— LEE! — a morena gritou irritada, acertando o companheiro de time com toda a velocidade que ganhou correndo até os restos da divisória, onde ele estava.

— O que está acontecendo aqui!? — a loira parecia ainda mais irritada, caminhando até a antiga aprendiza (sim, é aprendiza... nunca imaginei isso, mas é).

Os olhos verdes da Haruno estavam arregalados, olhando para a antiga mestra. Não era somente Sakura que a olhava assim, todos naquele lugar estavam com o olhar fixo em Tsunade, alguns surpresos, outros com vontade de rir e outros apreciando a bela visão que tinham, já que, quando Tonton pulou do colo da dona, a toalha começou a desprender. Os poucos passos que a Sannin deu foram suficientes para acabar de soltar a toalha.

O motivo para ela não ter notado poderia ser culpa da bebida, poderia ser culpa de toda a afobação da situação, poderia até mesmo ser devido ao tecido das toalhas serem extremamente leves. O fato era que Tsunade, mesmo com todos a encarando, ainda não havia notado.

— T-Tsuna-a... — Sakura tentou avisar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi apontar para a toalha no chão.

— Hun? — a mais velha olha um tanto desinteressada, mas quando nota que estava desnuda franze o senho, olhando agora para si mesmo, para ter certeza.

— Eu não esperava que fosse tudo isso... — Anko suspira, olhando-a descaradamente.

— Tsunade-sama! — Shizune se colocou entre ela e a vista dos outros, tentando protege-la.

— Tããão... g-grandes... — Ebizu murmurou o mais baixo possível, com um sorriso idiota.

— Vocês sabem que ela na verdade é só uma velhinha e... — antes de terminar de falar, Naruto foi atingido por uma das garrafas de saquê que Tsunade ainda segurava, poderia não ter notado estar nua, mas a audição continuava ótima.

Só não se iniciou uma batalha avassaladora neste momento porque Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi, quando foram avisar que o jantar iria ser servido, adentraram o lugar a tempo de suplicar para que mais nada fosse destruído.

Os ninjas foram se retirando lentamente, até que já estivessem no vestiário para se trocarem enquanto o trio de Konohamaru reparava a divisória. Agora, todos se encaminhavam para o restaurante luxuoso, digo, cantina.

Todos, excerto um ninja de cabelos tigelinha.

Lee ainda estava desacordado, jogado em um canto qualquer fora do lago. As garotas estavam irritadas demais para dar qualquer ajuda médica a ele, por ser um pervertido. Os rapazes estavam irritados por ele ter estragado o banho quente e o máximo que fizeram foi joga-lo para fora da água, mesmo assim, porque Naruto insistiu em ajudar o sobrancelhudo.

— Lee... — uma voz tranquila tentou desperta-lo. — Ei, Lee!

Quando finalmente acordou, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar aonde tinha sido acertado, Rock Lee estranhou estar sozinho. Ele se lembrava de estar perto da divisória falando com Ebizu, depois de machucar o olho, de ouvir o grito de Sakura e, por último, de Tenten ir na direção dele bastante irritada.

— Lee, me passa o sabonete? — aquela voz tão reconhecível o tirou dos pensamentos.

— NEJI!? — ele se sentou o mais rápido que pode, procurando o amigo — Eu morri!? —

— Hun? — o Hyuuga para de lavar o cabelo e encara-o — Não que eu saiba...

— Mas... Mas... — o sobrancelhudo olha em volta — Por que você está aqui?

— Relaxando? — Neji fala em tom irônico, revirando os olhos e voltando a lavar o cabelo.

— Como assim relaxando!? Você é um fan-tas-ma! — Lee se levanta, tentando se convencer que o amigo realmente não estava ali.

— Eu sei que eu sou um fantasma, o que tem demais!? — ele se levanta, tirando o excesso de água do cabelo.

Rock Lee chega a puxar o ar para começar mais uma de suas gritarias, mas desiste e fica olhando o amigo com os olhos marejados, seguindo-o com o olhar. Depois de um tempo ele volta a puxar o ar, como se quisesse pedir alguma coisa e estivesse sem coragem.

— Sabe que essa sua cara não é fofa e muito menos vai me fazer dizer algo, não sabe? — o Hyuuga arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

— Sei... — ele suspira — Qual o conselho que vai me dar? De não espiar em buracos em paredes? — o sobrancelhudo estava realmente desanimado — Eu não sou um pervertido... — ele resmunga.

— Eu sei que não é um pervertido, mas sobre o conse... — antes de continuar, Neji é cortado.

— SABE MESMO!? — o ânimo de Lee volta no mesmo instante.

— SOBRE O CONSELHO... — Neji respira fundo, antes de continuar — Confie no... — novamente, ele é cortado.

— Você viu tudo, certo? Então pode falar com eles que eu não sou um pervertido e também que...

Rock Lee continuou a imensa lista de tudo o que o amigo deveria falar, desde coisas antigas como ter ajudado no presente de casamento para Hinata e Naruto, já que não era justo Lee levar o "crédito" sozinho, até chegar no principal: que ele não havia tido culpa alguma e que não era o pervertido das Fontes Termais de Konoha.

Assim que os dois se aproximaram da cantina, puderam ouvir os gritos acusatórios de Naruto contra Ebizu, acompanhado de expressões de surpresa por parte de todos que ouviam, assim como algumas risadas, em especial as de Kiba e Anko.

— Eu vi você perto da parede, e depois falando com o Lee! — Naruto apontava para o homem de óculos escuros, irritado.

— Eu não estava fazendo nada demais! Ele duvidou, quis olhar o que eu estava vendo e se machucou! — Ebuzu tentava se defender.

— Ah! Acabou de admitir que estava olhando! — agora o loiro se levantava, estava sentado em uma mesa próxima a dele.

— Eu já disse que não estava! — o homem também se levanta, encarando o loiro com faíscas saindo pelos óculos — Quem estava vendo era a Anko!

Todos ficam em silencio, encarando a mulher que estava comendo os seus tão adorados dangos, sentada em um canto, perto do balcão. O esperado era que ela se defendesse prontamente, porém ela terminou de comer todo seu espetinho, sem a menor preocupação, e respondeu:

— Estava mesmo! — depois de comprovar, ela ainda sorriu de canto.

Todos continuaram em silencio, olhando-a incrédulos ao ponto de não notarem que Lee já estava praticamente ao lado de Tenten.

— E ia ser a vez do pervertido aí, mas parece que o ninja hiperativo que colocou o olho... — a Mitarashi dá de ombros, pegando mais um espeto e começando a comer.

— E-Eu... — Ebizu engole o seco, endireitando os óculos de maneira nervosa.

— ELE É UM PERVERTIDO DO ARMÁRIO, NÃO O LEE! — o Uzumaki aponta para o homem tentando se manter sério, mas acaba caindo na gargalhada em ver a expressão de pânico que o sensei de Konohamaru fazia.

As risadas de Kiba ficaram ainda mais altas, acompanhadas de pequenas risadinhas e coxinhos, assim como os latidos de Akamaru. Quando finalmente tudo se acalmou, foi a vez de Lee se pronunciar.

— Pessoal... — duas cascatas de lagrimas escorriam pelos olhos esbugalhados, inclusive o que estava machucado e ligeiramente inchado — Obrigado por acreditarem em mim! — ele levanta o polegar, sorrindo, em uma pose "nice Gai" — Viu Neji, eu nem precisei que você... — ele olha em volta, procurando pelo amigo e só então notando que ele havia desaparecido.

Todos também focaram o olhar no mesmo lugar o qual Rock Lee olhava, esperando para verem alguma coisa, principalmente após ouvirem o nome "Neji". Não havia nada, no máximo, uma brisa fresca que fez a toalha que o sobrancelhudo usava balançar o suficiente para dar uma visão não muito agradável aos convidados, principalmente para Tenten, que estava sentada ao lado dele.

— Isso foi desnecessário... — foi o único comentário que a morena conseguiu fazer, engolindo a vontade de acertar o companheiro de time com mais um golpe... o primeiro iria valer por este, já que havia sido um engano.

Enquanto todos tentavam esquecer a visão desgostosa de Lee e aproveitarem o jantar, Konohamaru e seus subordinados olhavam afastados e um tanto emburrados. Além de distribuírem os convites, recepcionarem as pessoas, terem que arrumar a cantina, consertar a parede de divisória e servirem os pratos do jantar, os três ainda tinham que limpar tudo no final do dia. Isso, se quisessem levar o "bônus" de mais dois convites para cada... Fizeram tudo isso para receberem todo o pagamento em convites.

— Pelo menos vamos poder aproveitar a água quentinha, kore... — Konohamaru tentou se animar, mas nem mesmo ele via isso como algo bom.

— Eu prefiro as missões que o Ebizu-sensei indica... — Udon suspirou.

— Eu prefiro ficar longe de pervertidos, seja qualquer um... — Moegi disse um tanto irritada, afinal de contas, por culpa de um trabalhou praticamente de graça e por culpa do outro, teriam que passar a noite acabando de consertar a divisória.

.

Lição número quinze: não ande só de toalha em público.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Talvez saia mais um capítulo esta semana.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores e Sonhos de Grãos de Areia.


	16. A Data

A DATA

.

.

.

Especial de White Day

.

.

.

Dias se passaram desde a noite divertida nas Fontes Termais e, devido à falta de missões, Rock Lee passava grande parte de seu tempo se esgotando em treinamentos. Vez ou outra ele ainda tentava competir contra Tenten, mas não era tão motivador já que ela ainda não havia aceitado ser sua rival (em nenhum aspecto).

O sobrancelhudo estava no campo de treinamento onde sempre costumava ir. Já havia dado voltas ao redor dele, feito abdominais, flexões, polichinelos e quaisquer outros exercícios que passaram pela cabeça dele. Agora, ele estava acertando alguns socos em um dos troncos de madeira.

_ Trezentos e dez, trezentos e onze... _ a voz de Lee já estava um tanto falha devido à falta de folego, mas ele continuaria com os exercícios _ Trezentos e doze...

_ Sabia que trezentos e onze é um número primo?

_ Trezentos e treze, trezentos e catorze, trezentos e quinze... _ o foco nos exercícios não o permitiram prestar atenção no comentário.

_ Trezentos e treze também é, além de ser um número espelhado.

_ Trezentos e dezesseis! Trezentos e dezessete! _ o tom da voz ficou mais alto, como se isso fosse preciso para manter o foco.

_ Trezentos e dezessete também é um número primo! _ a voz do outro também subiu o tom.

_ PARA COM ISSO, NEJI! _ o ninja com cabelos tigelinha se sentou, irritado, encarando o amigo.

Não é como se as visitas de Neji fossem indesejadas, mas ultimamente elas estavam sendo constantes e não tinham mais um propósito, normalmente o Hyuuga só vinha para atrapalhar o treino falando coisas sem sentido algum.

_ Anotaram a data da maratona! _ o rapaz de cabelos cumpridos disse em tom sério, apontando para o antigo companheiro de time.

_ Maratona? Que maratona? _ os olhos esbugalhados já brilhavam, só de pensar em uma competição _ Quando vai ser!? _ ele se levantou em um pulo.

_ É a mesma coisa lido de trás para frente! _ a fala de Neji foi tão entusiasmada quanto a do amigo, mas só fez com que a animação de Lee se esvaísse.

O sobrancelhudo já estava ficando com os olhos marejados, não aguentava mais aquilo. Ele não se lembrava mais aonde parou nas contagens dos socos, não tinha mais criatividade para pensar em um exercício, Tenten andava ocupada demais para treinarem juntos, Gai e Kakashi haviam saído da vila...

_ Neji... _ saiu mais um choramingo do que qualquer outra coisa.

_ Tem uma data importante também, mas acho que você não precisa dela... _ ele mexeu nos fios longos, pensativo _ Porque tem a ver com a Tenten estar ocupada.

_ Que data? _ em alguns segundos, o entusiasmo de Rock Lee havia voltado.

_ Aconselho que observe a Tenten e descubra sozinho. _ a fala foi dita de forma tão tranquila que a resposta parecia ser obvia demais.

_ Só isso? Não vai falar coisas complicadas e nem fazer enigmas para me dar um conselho? _ os olhos saltados observavam Neji mais de perto.

_ Não, você nunca consegue entender eles... _ o Hyuuga suspira _ Prefiro apenas falar coisas aleatórias ou ser direto, de qualquer jeito, você só entende o que quer...

_ Certo! Vamos observar a Tenten e descobrir! _ as "chamas da juventude" já emanavam pelo corpo do sobrancelhudo, enquanto ele corria para procurar a amiga.

Claro, aquilo tudo poderia ser resolvido rapidamente se um calendário fosse consultado, mas Rock Lee não fazia as coisas do jeito mais simples, era quase como sua regra pessoal. Seguindo o conselho de seu amigo, ele começa a procurar pela Mitsashi para observa-la de perto e saber sobre a data especial que ele havia se esquecido.

Chegando próximo ao parque, ele conseguiu notar a morena conversando com Choji e Shikamaru. Lee até pensou em se aproximar e falar com eles, mas o conselho não tinha nada sobre perguntar a ela, nem a ninguém.

 _"talvez seja proibido perguntar a alguém sobre a data! É quase como uma investigação secreta para que ninguém saiba que eu esqueci que dia é hoje!"_ , pensando nisso, o sobrancelhudo esperou pacientemente até ela se despedir e depois, como quem não quer nada, se aproximou dos dois rapazes para tentar ouvir sobre o que ainda conversavam.

_ Ela gostou da minha ideia sobre eu levar doces junto com a surpresa... _ Choji parecia contente.

_ Eu só não sei qual local escolher, isso vai ser problemático... _ Shikamaru suspira, olhando em volta _ Ei, Lee... _ ele acena, notando o ninja vestido de verde.

 _"Uma torta e algum lugar para escolher... Com certeza deve ter ligação com a data, mas continuo não fazendo ideia e NINGUÉM PODE SABER QUE EU ESQUECI!"_ , o olhar apreensivo de Lee tentava esconder seus pensamentos.

_ Oi, tenho que ir, até! _ foi tudo o que o sobrancelhudo disse aos amigos, passando apressadamente por eles, como se estivesse atrasado para algo.

_ O que deu nele? _ o Akimichi pergunta, vendo o outro se afastar.

_ É o Lee... _ o Nara responde como se fosse óbvio, levantando os ombros.

Muitos e muitos passos depois, Rock Lee finalmente reencontrou Tenten. Agora, ela estava perto da academia enquanto conversava com Sai, ele anotava tudo em um pergaminho, prestando a maior atenção possível.

Lee se enfiou atrás de uma das estatuas na entrada, tentando captar toda as falas dos dois.

_ Precisa ser chamativo mas nada exagerado! Também tem que ser delicado! _ ela falava entusiasmada.

_ Certo _ ele acenava, continuando a anotar.

_ Pode ter algumas flores... _ ela olha ao redor.

_ Algo errado? _ Sai encara-a, logo depois olhando ao redor também.

_ Ah! Eu sabia! _ ela exclamou enquanto sorria de canto.

Neste momento, Rock Lee pensou ter sido descoberto. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos com força, tanto pelo nervosismo quanto por achar que assim ficaria imperceptível novamente.

_ Fomos descobertos, Akamaru... _ Kiba acabou soltando uma risada depois dos dizeres, pulando de cima de uma árvore, assim como Akamaru.

O sobrancelhudo suspirou tranquilo, se deixando relaxar um pouco e voltando a prestar atenção na conversa.

_ Não é certo ouvir a conversa dos outros... _ A fala de Sai foi seguida de um típico sorriso.

_ Nós só queríamos saber o que a Tenten está planejando, né, Akamaru!? _ o Inuzuka recebe um latido em concordância.

_ Só perguntar para ela _ a resposta de Sai teve um leve toque de deboche.

_ Se ela respondesse... _ a voz de Kiba transmitia desanimo _ Mas eu descubro! Vamos, Akamaru! _ ele parece se entusiasmar de novo e, mais uma vez, recebe um latido em concordância.

 _"Então mesmo se eu perguntasse, ela não iria me responder...",_ Lee pensava enquanto saia discretamente de seu esconderijo, olhando em volta e notando que a Mitsashi já não estava mais lá.

Ele procurou pela companheira de time por quase uma hora, até que finalmente a encontrou junto com as outras garotas, em uma casa de chá. Ele entrou e se sentou em uma mesa próxima, tentando não ser percebido.

_ O que deseja? _ uma garçonete perguntou serenamente.

Antes de responder qualquer coisa, Lee reparou um pouco melhor na garota: cabelos castanhos e longos, olhos perolados... Não era uma garota!

_ Ne-Ne-e... Ji!? _ mesmo pela surpresa, ele tentou não falar alto o suficiente para chamar atenção _ Por que está vestido assim!?

_ Eu também não sei, mas é sempre assim... _ a resposta saiu como se fosse óbvia _ Já descobriu alguma coisa?

_ Só que o Kiba também quer saber o que a Tenten está fazendo _ a fala saiu desanimada _ E você?

_ Se você ficar calado, dá para ouvirmos _ a "garçonete" deixa a bandeja de lado e se senta ao lado de Lee.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura e Hinata conversavam animadas entre si, enquanto comiam alguns doces. Não dava para entender bem o assunto, mas algumas partes podiam ser claramente ouvidas:

_ Em pensar que eu comecei tudo isso pedindo ajuda para o Shino-kun... _ a voz baixa de Hinata só foi ouvida porque as outras fizeram silencio.

_ Que o Kiba não desconfie! _ Sakura fala risonha, fazendo as bochechas da Hyuuga corarem.

_ Pelo menos é só o Kiba, no meu caso, o problema é se a Temari ou a Karui desconfiarem! _ a risada escandalosa de Ino ofuscou o comentário das outras.

_ De qualquer jeito, eu quem fiz o trabalho sujo, podem ir passando meu pagamento _ a morena disse animada, estendendo a mão, enquanto as outras entregavam convites parecidos com o da casa de banhos.

_ Vai ganhar mais algum desses do seu rival? _ a Haruno disse um tanto implicante, fazendo com que as outras ficassem em silencio e encarassem Tenten a espera de uma resposta.

_ Se eu não ganhei nem no meu aniversário, não espero nada para hoje! _ ao invés de ficar irritada com a provocação, a Mitsashi riu e fez com que as outras voltassem a dar gargalhadas.

Na outra mesa, os dois rapazes tentavam encaixar as peças de diálogo e descobrir do que se tratava aquele assunto.

_ Rir, o breve verbo rir. _ Neji falou em tom sério, como se fosse quase um provérbio.

_ Isso é mais um conselho? _ os olhos escuros encaravam o Hyuuga, esperando pela resposta.

_Não, mas também é um palíndromo! _ a resposta foi seguida de um sorriso. _ Já se lembrou do que esqueceu? _ ele se debruçou sobre a mesa, encarando Lee.

 _"Presentes, data, convites... Convites como pagamento de algo... Algo que a Tenten fez... A Tenten fez... ANIVERSÁRIO!"_ , este estalo nos pensamentos fez com que os olhos escuros saltassem mais ainda, enquanto Rock Lee se levantava apressado.

_ Que tipo de rival esquece o aniversário do outro!? _ a voz de Lee estava carregada de drama, enquanto os olhos estavam marejados _ VOU REPARAR ISSO COM A CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE! _ ele ergue os punhos, antes de sair apressadamente.

Claro que todos olharam para o ninja verde saindo, principalmente as garotas que estavam próximas. Agora, Ino, Hinata e Sakura encaravam Tenten a espera de algum comentário sobre o aniversário ter sido esquecido, ou melhor, ela ter escondido de todos.

_ Que alguém apague essa chama! _ ela suspirou, enfiando um dos bolinhos na boca.

_ Acho que só você consegue apagar as chamas dele... _ Ino falou com tom malicioso, o que fez as outras duas começarem a rir novamente.

.

Lição número dezesseis: marque as datas comemorativas.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Talvez saia mais um capítulo esta semana.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores e Sonhos de Grãos de Areia.


	17. Surpresa!

SURPRESA!

.

.

.

Não era novidade alguma que mesmo querendo agradar, normalmente, Lee fizesse coisas erradas. Hoje não seria diferente, já que o sobrancelhudo estava disposto a dar o melhor aniversário surpresa que sua amiga e companheira de time já tivera em toda a vida.

No dia anterior, ele já havia deixado tudo planejado: pela manhã procuraria o presente de Tenten enquanto ela estivesse fazendo a ronda pela vila; de tarde, iria se reunir com os outros e preparar as comidas enquanto a amiga estivesse aproveitando o dia nas fontes termais; por último, já de noite, quando a Mitsashi saísse do seu banho quente, estaria tudo pronto esperando por ela.

— Não dá para dar errado! — ele sorriu, olhando a lista que tinha preparado.

— Eu aposto que você consegue estragar... — o Hyuuga cruzou os braços — Sabe que ela prefere coisas mais casuais, não esse festejo todo que você está preparando!

— Você fala assim, mas me ajudou a pensar em tudo! — a resposta de Lee foi seguida de um sorriso ainda mais largo — O que vai dar de presente a ela?

— Considere eu ter feito você mudar de ideia sobre cantar ser o presente perfeito... — os olhos de Neji encaravam o nada, só de imaginar a cantoria de Lee, já era um incomodo — E você?

— Eu vou... Eu... — o sorriso desapareceu — EU NÃO SEI AINDA! — os olhos ficaram mais arregalados — E AGORA, NEJI!?

— Agora, eu vou ir ficar de olho nela enquanto você procura sabe-se lá o que — a resposta foi direta, indiferente, enquanto ele acenava.

— MAS EU PRECISO DE AJUDA! — o sobrancelhudo se ajoelhou no chão, juntando as mãos e fechando os olhos com força tentando prender as lagrimas — EU NÃO FAÇO IDEIA DO QUE... — ele abriu os olhos — ... NÃO É PARA SUMIR DESSE JEITO! — ele disse irritado, notando que o amigo já havia desaparecido, como sempre costumava fazer.

Rock Lee começou a andar de um lado a outro, pensando em todas as coisas que a companheira de time costumava usar. Não eram tantas, mas não eram interessantes o suficiente para se receber de presente.

 _"Ela já tem todas as armas que eu poderia dar, já tem convites para as fontes-termais, já tem vários dos meus collants verdes que dei nos outros anos..."_. Lee soltou um suspiro pesado, até que se lembrou de algo que talvez ninguém soubesse sobre ela, além dele.

.

Depois de zanzar a procura do seu presente perfeito e finalmente acha-lo em uma loja de artigos domésticos, Rock Lee andava com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto enquanto carregava o embrulho enorme e um laçarote combinando, como se só o volume do pacote já não fosse o suficiente.

— Lee! — a voz o chamando era de sua paixão platônica, Sakura.

— Sakura-san! Ino-san!— ele acenou em resposta, notando a Haruno indo até ele acompanhada pela amiga.

— Ainda bem que encontramos você! — a loira começou a falar — Desde ontem, quando ouvimos você gritar... — ela deu uma pausa para resmungar, depois de receber uma cotovelada de Sakura — Comentar sobre o aniversário da Tenten que estivemos pensando sobre algo para reparar termos esquecido... — ela sorriu um tanto sem graça.

— Não foi só você quem esqueceu — a de cabelos cor de rosa complementou.

— Eu planejei uma festa surpresa para ela! — a voz de Lee não poderia ser mais entusiasmada — Ia falar com todos de tarde, mas consegui tempo extra achando o presente rápido, acho melhor eu ir avisar logo. — ele sorriu.

— Podemos falar com todo mundo e ainda ajudar, se tiver algo que precise fazer... — mal a loira se ofereceu e ele entregou o embrulho para ela segurar — Mas o que...?

— Não tem tantas coisas! — agora, ele tirava alguns papéis de um dos bolsos — Aqui está a lista de pessoas para chamar — ele entregou o papel para a Haruno — E aqui os doces que ela gosta de comer — entregou outro papel, desta vez para a Yamanaka e tomou o embrulho de volta — Preciso ir resolver o resto das coisas, mas nos encontramos de noite para...

Antes de completar a fala, Rock Lee percebeu seu antigo companheiro de time acenando para ele, com os braços erguidos e tentando chamar atenção para si de qualquer jeito. Provavelmente era Tenten se aproximando daquele lugar, caso contrário, Neji não faria algo do tipo em público.

— Preciso ir! — o rapaz avisou antes de começar a correr em disparada.

— Ele está mesmo empenhado... — Sakura comentou, olhando a sua lista — Para que tantas pessoas!?

— Pelo menos ela deve gostar de pouca coisa... — dessa vez, Ino quem comentou, enquanto olhava a própria lista — O que infernos é esse desenho!?

Talvez fosse mais fácil avisar várias pessoas sobre a festinha surpresa do que entender os rabiscos de Lee. Na verdade, era apenas um bolo, muito mal desenhado, com alguns doces perto... coisa que a loira só conseguiu entender depois de horas de analise com a ajuda de Sai.

.

O tempo realmente passava rápido quando se tinham muitas coisas a se fazer. Pelo menos, esta foi a impressão que Lee teve, já que mesmo dividindo as tarefas ele ainda precisava cuidar de toda a parte da decoração. Não seria difícil encher bolas e pendurar alguns enfeites, o difícil mesmo era decidir onde seria a tal festa surpresa.

 _"Não pode ser em uma praça ou algo assim..."_ , o sobrancelhudo suspirou, esta era uma das muitas opções descartadas. _"Também não pode ser no quarto dela, eu acho que a Tenten não gosta de visitas..."_ , ele bufou.

Os pensamentos continuaram até que ele se levantou, em um pulo, do chão de terra da área onde costumava treinar. _"Ela nunca vai esperar uma festa surpresa aonde ela estiver! "_ , pensou, dando um sorriso brilhoso e animado.

.

A noite mal havia começado e Lee conseguia estar mais inquieto do que nunca! Ele estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

Na grande cantina da casa de banho, havia uma mesa centralizada com um belíssimo bolo cor de rosa em cima, com vários doces em sua volta, assim como no desenho que ele havia feito. Várias bolas, que o sobrancelhudo encheu tentando se acalmar, estavam sendo penduradas pelos que haviam chego mais cedo. Estava tudo saindo como planejado, então por que ele sentia tanto nervosismo?

— Ei, sobrancelhudo-nichan... — Konohamaru chamou a atenção de Lee para si — Ainda falta muita coisa para arrumar?

— Acho que não, só falta acabarem de pendurar as bolas... — ele respondeu com um sorriso nervoso — Não é?

— Você quem deveria saber, kore... — a voz do mais novo saiu um tanto desapontada — De qualquer jeito, vou ficar lá fora esperando os outros! — a criança sorriu.

— Obrigado! — Lee também sorriu — Não tem problema mesmo usarmos aqui para a festa?

— Claro que não! Depois daquela inauguração, aqui ficou com a fama meio ruim... — o Sarutobi coçou a nuca sem graça ao notar os olhos marejados de Lee, que provavelmente se culpava por isso — O dono até disse que essa comemoração aqui pode deixar as pessoas mais interessadas, kore!

— Mesmo!? — agora o sobrancelhudo estava sorrindo novamente.

— Sim! Eu vou ir lá fora antes que alguém apareça! — ele avisou, enquanto se distanciava correndo.

Lee olhou ao redor mais uma vez, tentando manter o otimismo que Konohamaru havia dado a ele com a pequena conversa. Shino, Kiba e Sai penduravam as bolas coloridas, Ino terminava de arrumar os docinhos na mesa enquanto resmungava algo com Choji sempre que ele tentava ajudar, Sakura estava acabando de arrumar as mesas junto a Udon e, próximo a Lee, Moegi o observava um tanto emburrada.

— Algo errado? — ele até se curvou um pouco para frente, olhando a garotinha.

— Todos estão ajudando, menos eu... — ela o encarou ainda mantendo o mau ânimo.

— Mas não foi você que convenceu o dono desse lugar a deixar ter esta festa, junto com os seus amigos? — ele sorriu — Você já ajudou muito!

— Eu quero ajudar de verdade, convencer aquele velhote à receber propaganda de graça é fácil... — Moegi bufou, cruzando os braços — Eu quero ajudar em algo!

Depois de alguns segundos em silencio, Rock Lee finalmente pensou em uma tarefa que somente ela poderia fazer. Ele pegou o seu grande embrulho chamativo e entregou a ela.

— Preciso que você me faça um favor muito importante! — os olhos estavam brilhando, pela ótima ideia que acabou de ter.

.

Tenten estava aproveitando o banho quente como se nada mais importasse e o melhor: ela ainda tinha vários convites para usar depois.

Foi bem fácil conseguir eles: ela cobrou um por ajudar Sai com o presente dele para Ino; assim como cobrou dois da Yamanaka por ajudar Shikamaru e Choji a escolherem os presentes para Temari e Karui, respectivamente; recebeu um de Sakura por ajudar Naruto com o presente para a esposa; e, onde surgiu a ideia de ajudar com os presentes de White Day: recebeu o primeiro convite de Hinata, por ajudar Shino com um presente para uma "pessoa qualquer".

No final, todos saíram felizes e ela mais ainda.

A impressão ruim do local, causada pela confusão da primeira visita, havia ido embora. Poucas pessoas frequentavam o lugar e, a esta hora, só havia ela mergulhada nas águas quentes e relaxantes.

 _"Que horas já devem ser?"_ , ela olhou curiosa para o céu, na parte destampada do lago artificial. Estava escurecendo rápido, já deveria ser tarde e era melhor ela ir logo embora.

Calmamente, a Mitsashi se enrolou na toalha macia e branquinha e caminhou despreocupadamente para o vestiário, que mais parecia a entrada de um hotel cinco estrelas. Tinha que admitir: apesar do fiasco na inauguração, aquele lugar era um dos mais luxuosos de Konoha.

Ela passou os dedos pelos armários, cada um com um cadeado e a chave na fechadura, até que chegou no que havia escolhido para guardar suas roupas: o número 10. Ela notou que também havia o cadeado nele, mas não havia chave alguma encaixada ali. Claro, o certo era a pessoa escolher o armário, trancar e levar a chave consigo... mas convenhamos que ela não teria aonde colocar a chave durante o banho e ninguém iria se interessar pelas roupas dela, certo?

Tenten olhou em volta, estava somente ela ali. Não era possível ter escolhido outro armário, ela se lembraria!

 _"O jeito vai ser eu chamar alguém, não é como se eu pudesse arrombar a porta de um armário desses..."_ , ela suspirou, se enrolando melhor na toalha. _"Pelo menos a Moegi está aqui hoje...",_ este pensamento a reconfortou o suficiente para ela desfazer a expressão de pânico e seguir rumo ao lado de fora.

Por sorte, a casa de banhos estava vazia...

.

Udon e Konohamaru estavam ao lado dos interruptores, a qualquer sinal da proximidade de Tenten, acenderiam as luzes. Kiba e Shino estavam ao lado de Akamaru, até mesmo o cão havia ganhado um chapeuzinho de aniversário. Choji estava ao lado da mesa, tentando burlar os cuidados de Ino e Sai para roubar um dos docinhos. Hinata e Shikamaru conversavam em sussurros sobre Mirai, enquanto Naruto e Sakura conversavam com Kakashi sobre alguma lembrança qualquer.

— Lee... — apesar de tentar ser discreto, Gai já tinha lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto — Estou tão orgulhoso de você!

— Gai-sensei! — o pupilo respondeu, também com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Eu consegui! — Moegi foi correndo até eles, praticamente saltitando e mostrando uma chave pendurada no dedo — Coloquei seu presente no armário dela, aposto que ela vai ficar surpresa! — ela comemorou.

— Ei, Lee... — a voz de Neji era tão fria que chegou a causar um calafrio em Rock Lee — Olha a mão dela.

 _"Essa não..."_ , foi tudo o que o sobrancelhudo conseguiu pensar, notando tanto a chave quanto alguém se aproximando ao longe. _"ESSA NÃO, ESSA NÃO, ESSA NÃO!"_ , o olhar dele era de pânico, principalmente já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

— Eu avisei! — foi tudo o que o Hyuuga comentou, antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Quando todos notaram, Tenten estava na distância perfeita para não ter tempo de fugir para o vestiário e nem de acertar algum golpe em Rock Lee antes das luzes serem acesas. Todos esbravejaram os parabéns em uníssono, enquanto jogavam confetes e demoravam um pouco até notar que a morena, agora da cor de um tomate, estava só de toalha. Ficaram todos pasmos, olhando-a.

— S-su... Surpre-esa! — foi tudo o que o ninja de cabelo tigelinha conseguiu falar, quebrando o silencio constrangedor.

— Eu estou mesmo surpresa, Lee... — ela respondeu com uma voz assustadora, segurando ainda mais as bordas da toalha.

Depois de se vestir e reaparecer, dessa vez tentando ignorar toda a vergonha em ter aparecido de toalha em público, Tenten realmente aproveitou a festa surpresa. No fim das contas, Rock Lee não estragou aquele dia tanto assim, como era de se esperar.

.

Lição número dezessete: caso desconsidere a lição quinze, ao menos deixe a toalha bem presa.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS;

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Talvez saia mais um capítulo esta semana.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores e Sonhos de Grãos de Areia.


	18. Dia de Cão

DIA DE CÃO

.

.

.

Lee estava andando de ponta cabeça, usando as mãos. O treinamento matinal já tinha acabado e agora era a hora de uma pequena pausa para um lanche...

Passando pelas ruas de Konoha, ele sempre ouvia alguns latidos perto do clã Inuzuka, mas dessa vez eram gritos bem altos e claros:

— E SÓ ME APAREÇA AQUI QUANDO ELE ESTIVER LIMPO! — Tsume gritava enquanto colocava o filho e Akamaru para fora, praticamente os jogando pelo portão.

— MAS EU PRECISO D... — antes de completar, Kiba foi interrompido pela mãe.

— NÃO QUER INFECTAR OS OUTROS, QUER?! — ela praticamente rosnou e bateu o portão.

— E COMO EU VOU CUIDAR DELE AQUI FORA!? HEIM!? HEEEEIM!? — apesar de falar irritado e socar o portão algumas vezes, não adiantou em nada.

Akamaru, que estava um tanto amuado olhando a briga, balançou o rabo um pouco feliz em ver o ninja com cabelos de tigelinha, praticamente pulou se jogou em cima de Rock Lee para dar um "oi" babado.

— Er... Precisam de ajuda? — Lee disse um tanto sem graça por ter visto a briga.

— Parece que eu preciso de ajuda!? — antes de continuar falando irritado, o Inuzuka finalmente notou o sobrancelhudo — Eu preciso sim... — ele se deu por vencido, recebendo alguns latidos de Akamaru em concordância.

— E o que aconteceu? — o rapaz de roupas verdes se ergueu e bateu os pelos brancos grudados na roupa.

— É que... — Kiba olhou para todas as direções possíveis, antes de puxar Lee para mais perto, como se fosse revelar algo terrível — O Akamaru... — o cachorro soltou um choramingo, escondendo o focinho com as patas — Ele...

— ELE VAI MORRER?! — Lee antecipou o tal segredo e praticamente berrou, sem nem se importar se o companheiro fiel de Kiba estava ouvindo.

— CLARO QUE NÃO! — a resposta saiu irritada — ELE SÓ ESTÁ COM PULGAS!

— PULGAS!? — os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados encararam o Akamaru, surpresos.

— CALA A BOCA QUE NINGUÉM PODE SABER QUE ELE ESTÁ COM PULGAS! — o rapaz olhou em volta de novo — precisamos cuidar disso sem ninguém saber, Lee...

— Certo! — o sobrancelhudo sorriu, erguendo um dos pulsos — O que precisam? — ele deu um sorriso grande e brilhoso.

— Bem... — depois de alguns minutos pensando com foco total, ele começa a correr, sendo acompanhado por Akamaru — Vem logo, Lee!

— Mas aonde vamos!? — apesar de não saber para onde, ele já estava indo atrás.

.

Depois de Kiba fazer com que Lee entrasse em uma loja para comprar shampoo anti pulgas, para que não soubessem que era para Akamaru, e várias outras coisas necessárias para o banho do ninken, seguiram todos para um lago próximo à área de treinamento. Claro, deram várias paradas para que o animal se coçasse um pouco...

Dar banho em Akamaru não foi problema nenhum, afinal, o cãozinho até gostava. O problema todo em Kiba dar banho no amigo sozinho era o tamanho: quase sempre, Akamaru ficava pulando em cima do dono ou querendo carinho, mas com Lee ajudando o banho foi bem mais rápido.

— Já estaríamos em casa se você parasse quieto, Akamaru... — em resposta, Kiba recebeu um choramingo.

— Ele só estava animado — Lee tentou justificar — afinal, ele ainda é jovem e... — antes de terminar, o Inuzuka interrompeu.

— Vamos logo então! — ele já estava indo na frente, montado em Akamaru.

.

Os companheiros inseparaveis, Kiba e Akamaru, estavam em frente ao portão do clã Inuzuka de novo, esperando pacientemente Tsume autorizar a entrada de ambos, enquanto Lee observava de um local próximo.

— SE EU ENCONTRAR QUALQUER COISA NO AKAMARU... — Tsume esbravejava alto o suficiente para ouvirem, mesmo sem ela ter aberto o portão ainda — Deixa eu ver! — ela abriu o portão e se abaixou, olhando para o cachorro com atenção.

Enquanto Kiba ficou de pé ao lado deles, coçando a cabeça, tudo o que Akamaru fez foi choramingar um pouco pelo nervoso, afinal, ele e Kiba sabiam melhor do que ninguém como Tsume era brava. Depois de verificar o ninken várias e várias vezes, passar a mão nos pelos e até mesmo cheirar, a Inuzuka finalmente se levantou e deu passagem para ele, mas quando o filho ia entrar também, ela impediu.

— Onde pensa que vai? — ela mostrou as presas, irritada.

— Eu moro ai também, lembra? — Kiba cruzou os braços, irritado e desentendido.

— Nem pensar em entrar aqui enquanto estiver contaminado com essas pragas! — depois de responder, Tsume se aproximou mais do filho e mexeu nos cabelos dele — aqui... Sabia que iria acabar espalhando! — ela puxou algo como se os dedos fossem uma pinça e depois esmagou entre as unhas.

— Eu estou com pulgas!? — ele coçou a cabeça novamente, mas agora de nervoso.

— SÓ VOLTE QUANDO ESTIVER LIMPINHO COMO O AKAMARU! — ela alertou e fechou o portão de novo.

— Eu estou com pulgas! — Kiba suspirou, se sentindo extremamente envergonhado.

— Precisa de ajuda? — dessa vez não foi Lee quem se ofereceu, mas sim Shino, ele ainda se aproximava do amigo — Eu posso fazer com que... — como sempre, antes de conseguir falar a frase toda, o Inuzuka o interrompeu.

— Vamos para o petshop! — ele apontou e saiu puxando o companheiro de time pela manga do casaco, que não entendeu praticamente nada.

Ainda próximo dali, observando tudo, estava Rock Lee.

— De especialista em taijutsu para ajudante de banho em cachorros... — Neji suspirou, ao lado dele.

— Acho que contou como um treinamento — Lee respondeu, olhando para ele — Você poderia ter ajudado também!

— Prefiro treinamentos tradicionais... — o Hyuuga parecia alheio.

— Mas tem tantos jeitos diferentes! — Lee ergueu o punho, animado — EU QUERO TREINAR DE TODOS OS JEITOS POSSÍVEIS COM AS MINHAS CHAMAS DA JUVENTUDE! — as tais chamas estavam emanando de todo o corpo do sobrancelhudo.

— Pergunta no petshop se eles estão contratando! — Neji sorriu de canto, vendo o antigo companheiro de time correr pelas ruas.

Seriam dias divertidos, mesmo sem um rival.

.

Lição número dezoito: toda experiência é válida.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, que tal ler outra Fanfic minha? Tem Gaara Chibi e Crime das Flores e Sonhos de Grãos de Areia.


End file.
